Vixen's, Witche's, Pranks,and love
by Lylii-cutie
Summary: This is the story of the love life of a witch named Lylii Violet. She believes in some strange things but that doesnt stop Blaise Zabini from loving her back
1. Information Hog

_Disclaimer: Ok so I dont own Harry Potter, or any of the charactors... The author J.K Rowlings does_

**Lylii P.O.V**

I ran to the train fully intent on being there before it even started to leave. I was so glad I put my hair in a pony tail. I had just died purple streaks into the black, and the purple wisp would have freaked me out. Sure my parents dropped my off 30 minutes later than we had planned, and sure I had fallen asleep on a bench like a Hobo, but I would not be late to the Hogwarts train. I caught a look of long blonde hair next to me. I looked to see a girl I made friends with this summer running next to me.

" Your running late to Lyl?" Tatiana ( Tati for short) said.

" I am not running late I am simply…running towards a destination where there is only minimal time left." I said smiling. Tati rolled her big blue eye's, and I chuckled.

" Are you sure your only 11?" She asked; as we finally came to a stop in front of the train.

" Yes I am. Why do you ask? Is it because of my womanly figure?" I asked while doing random pose's. I heard a whistle and looked around to find the cutest boy I had ever seen. He was taller than me, with beautifully tanned skin, short black hair, and light brown eye's. A short girl walked behind him. She had short choppy black hair, and green eye's.

" He is positively god like" I said staring at them. Tati took one look at him, and turned back around.

" Oh you mean Blaise Zabini?. He's alright, I mean if you like overly confident….And apparently you do" She said as she saw me spacing out while watching him walk away.

" Lylii Violet! Stop drooling and get over here and give me a hug" A female voice said across the platform.

" Skylar!" I screamed while my dark brown eye's widened. Sky had dark brown short curly hair, tan skin, and dark brown eye's.

" Sky!" Tati also screamed. We were about to run to her, but stop mid way when we saw her also talking to two guys. Both were her height, one had bright short orange hair, pale skin, and blue eye's. The other had short black hair, pale skin, green eye's , glasses ,and I could just see a scar peaking out under his hair. Me and Tati both gasp.

" That's Harry freaking Potter" I whispered to her.

" I know. I didn't know he was so cute in person" She said. I looked at her in shock, but decided to shake it off. When Sky finally got up to us, we gave her the biggest hugs possible.

" Oh My Merlin! I missed you guys." She said

" I know right. I didn't think summer would ever end, and we wouldn't get to see each other" Tati said.

" But, I am glad were back together again…. Now Sky don't you want to introduce us to your friends." I said smiling widely.

" Oh yeah! This red head right here is Ron, and this guy with the glasses is Harry"

" Hi" Ron said with a Red Vine candy in his mouth.

" Nice to meet you" Harry said more shyly.

" Hi I'm Lylii, you can call me Lyl. It's nice to meet both of you, may I have a red vine?" I asked sweetly.

" Sure" Ron said and handed me one.

" I'm Tatiana but you can call me Tati, its great to meet both you" Tati said shyly.

" ALL STUDENTS BOARD THE TRAIN IMMEDIATELY!" The train conductor yeller. We all ran up to the train as fast as possible, and hopped on as best we could while carrying our bags. We walked down the Isles looking for a place to sit.

" Tati!" We looked to see a girl with long brown hair, tan skin, and brown eye;s sitting in a car with the Blaise Zabini, a tallish boy with grey eye's, blonde hair, and pale skin, and a pale girl with a pig nose. The boy with blonde hair had his arm around the girl with brown hair. She looked to be completely tense, and disgusted with him.

" Ali!" Tati called back to the girl. We walked to their booth, and Tati and the girl with brown hair ( who I assumed was Ali ) hugged.

" Long time no see" Ali said happily.

" Yeah. Oh Ali meet Lylii, Skylar, Harry, and Ron. Guys meet Amara, or Ali for short." Tati said introducing us all.

" Hi, nice to meet you. The people in the car are Draco, Pansy, and Blaise" She said pointing each one of them out. She said the first two names with a hint of disdain.

Ron started laughing rather loudly.

" Draco? His name is Draco? The sleeping dragon? Wow" He said while laughing.

" Yes my name is Draco" The blonde said while standing . ' Now let me guess who you are. Orange ugly hair, hand me down clothes. Oh yes you must be a Weasly.. The lowest of all Purebloods." Draco smirked.

" Draco! don't be so rude" Ali snapped at him. ' I'm sorry Ron, I wish I could say he wasn't normally like this, but I would be lying"

" Its Fine. Its not your fault" Ron said while looking down. Ali sighed.

" Well it was nice seeing you again Tati, and nice meeting all of you guys, but I think I should get back to my car" Ali said frowning.

" We understand, hopefully I'll see you later" Tati said.

" Hopefully" Ali said while closing the car door. We made our way slowly to the car a few feet down, and sat there in complete silence. I sat there looking from each person.

" Come on you guys. Be merry. We have a hold year away from the rules, and watchfull eye's of our parents. it's the beginning of the story of our freedom" I said standing on the seat. Just as Sky was about to say something; when the train started, and I fell face first off the chair and onto the floor. I heard a round of laughter from my car, and Ron and Harry both were offering to help me up while laughing. I looked around, and couldn't help but start laughing to. This was my new family, this was the beginning of the next 7 years of my life, and I couldn't be any happier.


	2. Secret meeting

_Disclaimor: Ok so I do not own Harry Potter, or any Harry Potter charactors, J.K Rowlings does. Though I do own the made up charactors_.

(**author note: There is some Italian in here but the meaning is in parenthesis**)

Blaise P.O.V

Chapter 2

" So are you and Ali going out now?" I asked in a bored manner. Amara snorted. I saw Draco's grip around her neck tighten, and in return she gave him a tight lipped smile.

" It's not that me and Amara I mean … Ali are dating. It's more like we can stand each other." Draco said in a sweet tone. I looked over at Pansy; who was fuming in her seat. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. It was just so Pansy, and to predictable for her own good. I sat there thinking about how predictable the rest of my year would be when Ali's voice broke the silence.

" Tati!" She called out without getting up until Draco moved his arm. I saw an exchange go between a girl with long blond hair, and blue eye's ( who I will assume is Tati), but didn't attempt to hear what they were saying. I was to busy to observe the group she was walking with. The male's were easy to point out. Harry Potter was talked about through out the whole Wizarding world, and a Weasly's hair could be pointed out a mile away. There were to other girls with them. One was tallish, with short curly dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tannish skin. She held a minimal amount of interest for me, but only because I hadn't seen her in the Wizarding world before. The next girl was rather short. She had smallish dark brown eye's, light brown skin, short black hair with purple streaks put into a pony tail, and red square like glasses. For some reason she led my interest, and I couldn't stop starring at her She caught me staring, and winked my way. I looked away, embarrassed at being caught, I thought I heard her giggle, but didn't turn to be sure.

" I wonder who she is?" I asked myself quietly. All of a sudden Draco stood up angrily.

" Yes my name is Draco, now let me guess who you are. Orange ugly hair, hand me down clothes. Oh yes you must be a Weasly.. The lowest of all Purebloods." Draco said smirking. I heard Ali snap at him, but wasn't really paying attention to her words. After a few minutes Ali closed the car door, and both her and Draco sat back down not looking at each other.

" Sooo" I started trying to sound as completely bored as possible. " What were there names?" I asked Ali.

" Oh, the blonde one was Tatiana, The one with the curly hair is Skylar, and the girl with the straight purple streaks is Lylii. I think you already know the boys. So why do you ask?" She asked staring at me intently.

" Oh no reason. Just the curiosity of something new." I said standing up.

" Where you going Blaise?" Pansy said laying down on the seat since I got up.

" To see a close friend" I said opening the doors, and walking out. As I was about to close the door I suddenly had to reach out and grab a pole as the train started; almost knocking me off balance. I heard chuckles from inside the car, and sent death glares before closing the door. As I made my way down the isle, I heard different types of laughs. I stopped in front of the one that sounded familiar. I opened it up to see a girl with green eye's, and short choppy black hair eating some chocolate frogs with two other girls.

" Blaise" She said coolly when she turned to look at me.

" Riley" I said while beckoning her outside. She sighed, and told her companions that she would be back, and followed me out.

" So what do you want bro" She asked leaning against her car doors. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

" Just a little information, since my dearest sister knows about every family of the students on the train" I said sweetly.

" My dear charming brother; you and I both know that I don't give information for free" Riley said smirking.

" What do you want for it?" I asked rolling my eye's.

"Ummmm, that spear, that step dad 13 gave you" She said eagerly

" Done" I answered.

" So what's their name" She said smiling.

" Lylii" I said quietly

" Lylii Violet? Hmmm. Her parents have been to a lot of social events but, nothing bad really. Girl herself is cute yet, a little out there. I heard she also has a temper _Ottiene caldo sotto il collare facilmente _(in English: Gets hot under the collar easily ), so I would stay on her good side. She is a good friend with a nice personality." Riley said thinking hard.

" Thanks sis" I said about to walk away.

" Don't mention it, and when am I getting my spear?" She asked grabbing his arm before he could walk away. Before he could answer a student walked by them staring intently.

"_Quando arriviamo a scuola, lo prometto_" ( in English: When we get to school, I promise)Blaise said prying his arm away, and started walking rather quickly back to his car. As he sat back down in his car he could feel all eye's on him.

" So you done seeing this close 'friend' ?" Ali asked accentuating the word friend.

"Yes, it was very informative" I said in a case closed matter. I could see she wanted to pry, but decided to leave it alone at that moment; though her eye's said we would discuss it at a later date. I rolled my eye's at her for attempting to be nosy, and she looked away. I let out a sigh of relief, normally that would have riled her up more. I guess Merlin was on my side for now, and as my day went on it seemed like this was the only time he was on my side.


	3. Ravenclaw witchess

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter yaghta yaghta yaghta...I dont own any charactors .etc Except the owns I or friends created...whatever whatever whatever.. J K Rowling owns Harry Potter ( yeah like we dont all know this)_

Chapter 3

**_Lylii P.O.V_**

( off the train waiting to be sorted)

I was bouncing from foot to foot with excitement. We were about to be sorted into our houses, and I couldn't wait till I got to my new room. I really couldn't wait to meet my new roommates.

" Lyl sit down. Your acting like a drunk squirrel" Sky said sternly. I stuck out my tongue at her, and she just rolled her eye's. Against my better judgment I decided to force myself to sit down, when I felt a heavy weight on my foot.

"Lyl, don't freak, don't look down" Tati warned.

" Why not?" I asked curiously. She didn't say anything, so I decided to look down anyway. There sitting on my foot was a big, green, warty, frog. I felt eye's staring at me, and turned to Tati and Sky having mixed expressions, to what I was going to do. I looked back down at the frog who was now staring at me also. ( Probably wondering if it should hop away, or stay.) I bent down and picked up the frog. I brought it close to my face so I could carefully examine it.

" Well Mr. Froggy you seem to be in good shape, and you have beautiful eye's" I cooed to him smiling. " I wonder where your parents are? I know you're a pet frog, so now we just have to look for a worried kid. And there he is" I said as a cute chubby kid ran toward us. He was short, and cute in that little munchkin kind of way, he had pale hair and short brown hair.

" Oh my Merlin! You found Trevor!" He said happily, while I handed the frog back to him.

" Yep. Oh and don't worry he was the best guest frog, a girl could find on her shoe" I said jokingly. He laughed, and it was one of those laughs that made other people want to laugh with him.

" Your funny. What's your name?" He asked while chuckling.

" Lylii Violet" I said holding out my hand. "And yours?" I asked as he shook it.

" Neville Longbottom" He answered while smiling. I heard a throat clearing by me, and jumped a little.

" Oh and these are the most amazing friend a girl could have. Tatiana, and Skylar. Also I met some more new friends Harry, and Ron." I said pointing each one of them out.

" Nice to meet you" He said while waving. At that moment Trevor hopped out of his hands, on to the floor, and in another direction. " Well I guess that's my cue to leave. Bye!" He yelled as he ran after his frog.

"Hmmm nice kid , cute frog" I said to no one in particular.

" I agree with the nice kid part" Sky said.

" Awww you don't like frogs Sky-bunny?" I asked while pouting.

" Sky-bunny?" Ron asked surprised.

" Yes Sky-bunny. She came up with this nickname when I first met her" Sky said.

" Yep and Tati-love" I said smiling, and stroking Tati's hair. I could see the boys giving me weird looks but I decided to ignore them.

" OHHH there starting! I'm so excited!" Tati said while bouncing in her seat. I let go of her hair, and watched with just as much interest had I been watching a show about bloodbaths.

_**( An Hour Later)**_

"Lylii Violet" My name was called by the head master, and I eagerly walked up to the stage and took a seat. A gloomy looking professor with black hair placed a hat on my head.

" hmm. It seems as though you have a dark side " The hat said in a thoughtful tone.

" Don't we all?" I asked quietly. The hat chuckled.

" Witty I see. You are also very smart, it makes up for the… less than cheery mind set you have" He said hesitating some. I giggled; I almost felt sorry for the poor hat.

" I like to think things threw, with every option. Even if one option ends up Bloody" I whispered while smiling.

" RAVENCLAW!" The hat announced quickly. The gloomy professor took the hat off while a row of students cheered. I ran down and sat with them.

" Next is Blaise Zabini" The headmaster announced.


	4. the plan

_Blaise P.O.V_

I sat down on the bed, in the room I shared with Draco Malfoy. I was remembering the encounter we had on our way here.

" I'm not surprised we got Slytherin" Riley said as they were walking to there rooms. As she walked to join some other people. I bumped into Lylii Violet. She fell to the floor, and looked at me with panic in her eye's.

" Oh my Merlin; I'm sooooo sorry, its all my fault. Did I hurt you. Please don't hex me Zabini" She rambled while picking herself off the floor.

" No it's fine it was an accident." I said comely. Of course at that very moment Draco walked by.

" Watch where your going nerd" He sneered. The look of panic she had on her face was replaced by anger.

"First day of school and your already being a prat Malfoy" She replied.

" You have no right to call me that bitch" Draco growled.

" Aww that's some naughty language. Daddy wouldn't like that now would he Drakey?" Lylii said while fake pouting.

" Why you" Draco raised his wand, but I grabbed his wrist.

" A little bird isn't worth getting in trouble on the first day over" I said.

" So true" Draco said while putting his wand away. I looked over at Lylii and she seemed to be fuming. Draco and me walked by her without another word. Now I couldn't help chuckling about how she reacted to Draco. Most people are silent when he says something rude to him; because of who is dad is. This girl used his dad against him. It really was a Slytherin thing to do.

" I kinda like the bird" I said absentmindedly.

" You mean the nerd?" Draco asked while putting up clothes.

" Yeah.. She has some spunk, nice eye's, and full lips." I said laying out.

" IT! has a bad attitude, wears glasses, and its in a different house" Draco said.

" You make it out like any of that is a bad thing." I said

" You make it out like you want to date her" Draco said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I jumped up at this.

" That's not what I thinking. I meant I want to use her" I said.

" Use? Blaise it's only the first year. Maybe you should stick with people in your house first." Draco said.

" Draco. We only stay here for 7 years, and those year's are going to go by fast. It's good to put people in your inner circle early for when you have to leave into the real world. She's smart enough to help my empire rise ." I explained.

" And how do you plan to do that?" Draco asked.

" The way you get any girl to do what you say no matter what. You become friends with her, you get her to "like" you. Then you get her to fall in love with you. It's as simple as 1, 2, 3." I answered. He thought it over a bit.

" Makes since" He said. " Do you think she will fall for it?"

" Of course. Every little bird is attracted to some kind of bird feed. You just have to figure out which one."

" I think I'm going to enjoy watching this game Zabini" Draco said while smiling.

" You and me both Malfoy" I answered.


	5. authors note

Authors Note:

In this story I'm going to jump around from year to year, only because I don't believe in 11 year olds having a lemon scene ( That would be sooooo creepy), and I kinda wanted to do a chapter with the war. So I'm going to start at 1st year and end like 10 years after 7th year. I'm not going to do second year and there will mostly be chapters in 5th year. I will put when the new years start before the chapter. Also don't think that Lylii is going to be all lovey dovey for Blaise in all years ;D surprises awaits in Hogwarts. P.S can I get more messages about the story people PLEAEEASSEEEEE. I need to know you guys support my story. If not I may stop writing, and I really don't wanna do that to the people that actually read it.

Hugs & Witches: Jaime


	6. You want to know what now?

_Disclaimer: I only own A few of the characters in this story the rest belongs to the Goddess of the Harry Potter world J.K Rowlings _

**Lylii P.O.V**

I ran to my last class of the day trying to beat the bell.

" Curse my classes for being so friggen far away" I hissed as I ran.

" Stop it" A girly giggle voice said from behind the garden. I came to a sudden stop, almost skidding into a wall. I hid behind a giant plant, and prayed to Merlin that it didn't talk nor move.

" I thought you loved when I pulled your hair" A familiar voice said.

' What the flip is Blaise doing. He's going to be late to class' I thought to myself. I peeked around and saw him and a Hufflepuff girl in an embrace.

" Not where everyone can see exactly what were doing" She said while smiling. Blaise chuckled, and gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

" But I thought you liked danger. Isn't that why Hufflepuff always brings the fire whisky to the party's?" Blaise asked in a teasing tone. Just as she was about to reply the bell rang and I took off running; not caring to see her reply. I busted into the class room door of my lass class of the day which was charms. Everyone turned around to look at me and I sank into my seat. This was the only class that I had that was regular and not advanced Blaise comely walked in a few seconds after and sat by me.

" Now that are whole class is here we can start learning" The professor said, then started droning on about our lesson plan.

" So Blaise why were you late… Again." I whispered. He smiled.

" I think you know why. Little Bird" He said. I frowned and stomped on his foot. He let out a grunt of pain.

" I don't call you Snake; you don't call me Little Bird. Got it?" I asked angrily. He gave me a blank look, and didn't answer. I folded my arms and huffed. After a moment of silence I spoke. " Ok so maybe I do know why you were late. What does it matter to you whether I know or not?" I asked.

" Maybe I think; you would like to be one of the reasons I'm always late" He said.

" One of them? There's more than just that girl?" I asked shocked. He nodded. " Hell no. I'm not the type of girl that goes with guys that already have a girlfriend" I said angrily. Blaise was silent for a moment.

" What if I brake up with them for you?" He asked suddenly. I rolled my eye's.

" Once a snake; always a snake" I said.

" Just like once a bird, always a bird" He said while playing with my hair. I jerked away.

" Don't touch me" I hissed. He chuckled. Just then the bell rang, and I got up quickly not hearing Blaise's last reply.

" One day you will beg me to touch you Little Bird"

_Dinner_

" And then he was like: I think you would like to be one of the reasons I'm always late" I said angrily while sitting down.

" Maybe the fairy's flew into his brain" Luna Lovegood suggested. I snorted.

" Or maybe all the blood rushed into his pant's" Skylar said while grabbing a strawberry off my plate. I grabbed a pineapple off of hers.

" That sounds more likely" I said. While we talked more, the Hufflepuff girl ran behind us crying. I put my plate down, and took off after her. When I caught up to her I grabbed her elbow, and jerked her around.

" What do you want?" She asked in between sniffles.

" Just to know why you are crying. You looked so well earlier" I said gently. She jerked her arm away from me.

" Well if you must know. I saw my boyfriend kissing some other girl. When I confronted him about it, he smiled and told me it was my fault. He said it's because I didn't try to make my self pretty enough for him, or try to make myself more available to him" After this statement she broke down and cried against my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair.

" It's fine, don't worry, I'll fix it" I whispered the soothing words. She jerked back.

" How are going to fix it?" She asked. I winked at her, and patted her head as if she was a puppy.

" I'm a Ravenclaw; I can do anything if I put my mind to it" I said sneakily. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dining hall, then I let go of her hand , and made her peek around the door while I walked up to Blaise Zabini. I grabbed his cake and lifted it to my mouth, as if I was going to eat it. He turned around slowly.

" Ahhh Little Bird, it seems you have a taste for my bread? So are you finally ready to accept my offer" He asked. I didn't say anything. Just ran my tongue over the cake licking off icing. He chuckled. " So I'm going to take that as a yes" He said smiling. I gave him a cat like grin, and then… Smashed the cake into his hair.

" I am not your Little Bird. I will never be your Little Bird." With this I turned away, but his hand grabbed my wrist.

" Do you really think you can get away with this?" He asked angrily while taking out his wand. I took out my wand.

" I think I'm about to Zabini" I challenged. Just as he was about to reply a cold hand landed on my shoulder. I yelped and jumped back while Blaise stood there with Professor Snapes hand on his shoulder.

" How about you both finish this conversation in Detention in the library tonight" He said coldly.

" Yes Professor" Me and Blaise both answered respectfully while glaring at each other.


	7. Detention Lets start a game

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters... The goddess J.K Rowlings does_

**Blaize P.O.V**

" I can't believe you got us detention" I said angrily, Lylii rolled her eye's.

" You said that like 5 minutes ago" She said tiredly. She was lying on a table in the library, with her legs crossed, and I was sitting in a chair across from her.

" Yes well maybe because it's a shock I didn't get detention because of what I did" said spitefully. Lylii flipped over and glared at me.

" It was your own doing that got us here Zabini. Had you not tried to be a 11 year old player maybe we wouldn't be in this mess" She said. I got up and walked around quietly, and her eye's followed my every step.

" I was not tryna be a player. I was just trying to give all the girls a chance at what they wanted, I was being the good guy." Blaise said self righteously. Lylii's eyelids lowered halfway, and she go up.

" So are you saying if I wanted you. You would still have me?" She asked hopefully while walking towards me.

" Sure if you want" I answered while smiling. 'Girls really cant resist me' I thought to myself. She was right on him now, barely a inch separated them.

" Blaise" She said looking at me with doe like eyes.

" Yes?" I asked. She gave me a cat like grin.

" Your to easy" She said. She then poked me in the stomach hard, and ran.

" ( Italian) You stupid B-" I yelled and ran after her. I could here her footsteps a few steps ahead of me.

" You cant catch me, you cant catch me" She taunted as I glimpsed her skirt as she turned around a corner. I sped up, and grabbed her around the waist. She wriggled like a puppy in my grasp. I laughed.

" Are you going to do anything else to me now?" I asked comely. She struggle more.

" Put me down you butt cheese" She hissed angrily. I laughed.

" No little Bird I don't think I will. You see I really don't like to be tricked or humiliated. The person that manages to do that to me must be punished." I said thoughtfully.

"meow"

Lylii stopped struggling, and looked around.

" Did you just?" I asked. She shook her head.

" Meow"

" It's a kitty" She said happily. I loosened my grip and she wriggled out., and ran to the window. There outside was a shabby looking kitten with white fur, and black patches.

" That thing is so scrawny" I said. Lylii smacked me in the arm.

" I think she is perfect, and I'm going to go get her." She said deter manly. I looked at her in disbelief.

" Your going to do this how?" I asked. She gave me a genuine smile before walking away. I thought about following her, but changed his mind. ' So in a week I made an enemy. That rubs cake in my hair, pokes me in the stomach, yet can smile at me like were best friends. A contradiction in itself." he thought to himself. He heard something outside ,and looked out the window again. Lylii was crawling towards the kitten making cooing noises. It was really a spectacle to watch. The kitten was cautiously walking nearer, and Lylii was smiling wider with each second. Finally the kitten came close enough to her that she could pet it, but instead of doing that she just held out her hand which held out food. The kitten cautiously sniffed it then ate out of her hand. When it was done it rubbed against her. She picked it up, and held it close to her. I turned away then because the library door was opening. In walked Professor Snape looking as if he owned the world.

" Blaise where is Lylii?" He asked looking around.

" She went to the bathroom" I lied. He stared me down. It was a trick to see if a student was lying. I kept my face blank. I lived in a house where knowing how to lie was a necessity.

" So how was your night spent in detention?" Snape asked in a bored tone. I could tell that he wasn't about to leave with ought seeing Lyl walk out of the bathroom door.

" I learned my lesson sir. I will never pull my wand on a student in a threatening manor again." I said apologetically. He snorted, and looked at the bathroom door.

" When did she go in?" He asked impatiently.

" A few minutes ago" I answered, As I was answering the door to the library cracked open, and I quickly turned him in the opposite directions. " Professor. I have to talk to you about something serious" I said solemnly.

" What do you want?" He asked.

" Well you see every time I see _Lylii_ I get this weird feeling in my stomach." I started. Lylii had walked all the way into the Library silently, the kitten in her arms, and was looking my way when she heard her name. Snape gave me a uncomfortable look.

" Maybe this is something you shouldn't be telling me Zabini" He said.

" But Proffesor I want to. This feeling makes me feel like I have to go to the _bathroom. It makes my whole body feel's uncomfortable." I said. Lylii gave me a look that means she understood what I said and made a Bee-line for the bathroom. Snape looked flusterd._

" _Well you see. This feeling.. Is um.. Perfecty natural for a boy your age… I guess it means Um" Just at that moment the toilet flushed, and Lylii walked out ( without a kitten)._

" _I'm sorry I took so long. I couldn't figure out how to flush the toilet" She said smiling._

" _That's alright. I just came to tell you that detention is over, and you may now leave" Snape said. I could tell he was relived to leave by his fast paced Bee-Line out of the Library._


	8. Third year note

We now enter Third year of Hogwarts

__Make the best of the years you spend here.

Also remember

__Girls are not aloud in the boys Quidditch locker room,

__and wizard or muggle porn is not aloud on the school campus

____-Albus Dumbledore


	9. I dare you

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Harry potter Characters :( Super sadnness T.T but the goddess J. K. Rowling's does. I do own Lylii Violet, Amara Allen, Tatiana Diggery, and Skylar Johnson_

Lylii P.O.V

I heard footsteps over the sound of moaning coming from my T.V screen. Cho ran into my room, and I paused the screen.

" What the hell are you watching?" She asked when she saw the two naked women. I smiled.

" Bikini Lez Witches" I answered holding up the X rated movie's DVD case. She grabbed the DVD case and looked on the back.

" Where did you get this from; because I know you don't buy these?" she asked. I rolled my eye's.

" Seamus. I just took a stack out of his room.. Why do you want to know anyway? Do you want one?" I asked. She shrugged, and tossed the DVD on my bed.

" I'm thinking about it. Cedric's birthday is coming up and I wanted to get him a gag gift." She answered.

" Well there is nothing more gaggier than a wizard porn. I'm trying to see the want of these things, and it still eludes me." I said bordly while pressing the Play button.

" _Ohh shove it in me more_" The plastic surgery blonde witch moaned on TV as the small boobed brunet pumped her vibrating wand in and out of her.. I rolled my eye's at the crude language.

" How the Hell does Seamus watch this crap. I mean no girl says things like that" Cho said disgustedly.

" Maybe his fantasy is seeing two women together." I suggested.

" It would seem so" She answered.

" _Oh yesss suck my nipple you dirty slut_" The brunet commanded. I burst into a fit of giggle's and I could see Cho was trying to hold a laugh in also.

" If all it takes is dirty talking and bad acting, even I could make a porn" I said laughing.

_Tap, tap, tap_

I got up quick, and ran to the window. There was the most beautiful looking owl I had ever seen. She was black with white spots down her back with large black eye's. She had a emerald green collar around it's neck, and a note on her right leg.

" Who's bird is it?" Cho asked. I looked at the collar and see the initials BZ on it. I sigh.

" Only the second biggest Slytherin prick's." I said while unwrapping the letter. I rolled my eye's at the "poem" written out.

_Rose's are Red_

_Violet's are blue_

_I shot a blue Jay_

_And thought of you_

_Its heart was black_

_And it's mouth spewed curses_

_But I guess that's what when your in hoe biz._

_Hey Lyl the guys told me you were a screamer _

_Is that true?_

_It seems like I'm the only guy_

_That hasn't banged you_

_- Your Enemy Blaise _

" Awww what a classy way to be insulted. In a poem" Cho said laughing. I playfully smacked her, and replied to his message.

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue_

_Your just mad your girlfriend prefers me_

_Over you._

_- The girl that can get your girl Lylii_

" Short sweet, and to the point" I said and put my letter around the owl. Cho rolled her eye's.

" What-evah. Well I'm leaving while you wait for your soon to be man to owl you back" She said jokingly. I grabbed a pillow, and threw it out her. It missed, and I heard a crash.

" NOT MY FAULT!" I called out.

" SO YOUR FAULT!" She called back. I sighed happily and turned back to the movie on the screen. Now the blonde was being spanked by the brunet. I stared intensly at this seen. With every hit the blonde's boobs jiggled, and she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Her butt was turning Cherry apple red from the bruntet's paddle. I felt a tingling feeling between my legs, and stopped the movie quick.

" I should try the spanking thing one day" I said to myself as I took the movie out and put it back in it's case witch turned into a picture of puppies. I heard the tapping on the window, and opened it for Blaise's owl to fly in.

_I bet my allowance _

_That you cant get my girlfriend_

_To do anything sexual with you_

_-Blaise Zabini_

I laughed; leave it to a Slytherin to put his girlfriend in a bet. I replied back.

_Your so on. _

_If I lose I get to be your maid._

_I will wear the outfit and all_

_-Lylii Violet_

I tied the letter to the bird's leg and she flew out. I thought hard about how to do my challenege, and then I relised I didn't even know who the freak Blaise's girlfriend was. Though I know who could find out.

" CHO!" I yelled her name loud enough to wake the dead. She came rushing in, my cat Snarky in her arms.

" What? Did something happen. Did a cute guy walk on screen?" She asked as she frantically looked around the room. I giggled a little and had to compose myself to ask the question.

" So Ms. Chang… How bad do you want this gag gift for your boyfriend?" I asked seriously. She thought hard about this.

" As long as I don't have to be naked; I want it really really bad" She said while petting Snarky.

" What if I could tell you I can get it for free?" I asked her sneakily. Her eye's lit up then she gave me a suspicious look.

" What do I have to do?" She asked. I came over to her and patter her on the shoulder.

" I just need you to investigate for me. Find out who Blaise is dating, what she looks like, what house she is in, does she have any siblings, who she dated before him, and who her parents are" I said smiling. Cho thought about it for a few seconds.

" Fine, but I need the movie before Cedric's birthday party Saturday" She said handing me Snarky who was making noises of impatience.

" Deal, You will get it as soon as all the information is given to me" I said while holding out my hand.

" Deal" She said shaking it.


	10. Prince worthy advice

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. The goddess J.K. Rowling does :(. Though I do own all the characters not in the book

Blaise P.O.V

I looked at Lylii's reply in shock. I didn't think she would actually agree to it. I don't think I could have wrote _deal_ fast enough. At the moment I put the letter on my bird Amelia, and sent her flying out the window just as my girlfriend Daphne Greengrass walked into my room. She sat down on my lap and almost immediately started whining.

" BLAISEE! You promised to take me out and you never did" She complained rather loudly. I pushed her off my lap, and she fell to the ground with a thump.

" Didn't your parent's tell you it's unattractive to kick up a fuss about nothing. Get up you look like an alley way tramp, and if I said I was taking you out I'm taking you out. So stop worrying you it's pathetic." I said while getting off my chair. Daphne got up, started rubbing her, and started making sniffling noises. I rolled my eye's because I knew what was coming. The tears started streaming down her face, and her body started to tremble.

" Oh My Merlin Blaise your so mean. Why do you treat me this way? I thought you liked me?" She said crying. I sighed, opened my arm's and she ran into them. I hugged her tightly, and she was soaking my shirt with her hot tears.

" I'm sorry Babe. I didn't mean it, but sometimes you drive me to it. Just know if I promised I would do something for you I will do it k?" I said reassuringly. In reality I didn't give a flying flip whether or not she believed me or not. Really I wished she would leave as soon as possible, as her company was tiring. I would break up with her, but for now us being together was good for our family's. Her crying subsided into sniffling.

" It's ok. Blaise it's all my fault. If I'm going to be your future wife I need to learn no to question you about things." She said happily. I sighed aggregately. I hated when she talked like this; I don't want to marry a girl who feels they can't argue with me about things. It was clear to any person with a brain could tell that I was in the wrong. I guess Daphne doesn't have a brain.

" Daphne" I said. She saw the position we were in and she let go of me. I gladly let her. She pulled her skirt down then smiled at me.

" So is there _anything_ that you need me to do?" She asked while lowering her lashes. I knew this was coming every time Daphne cried in front of me she wanted to 'make it up to me' Daphne was one of those girls that BJOD ( urban dictionary it people), normally I would take up her offer, but today I wasn't in the mood.

" No that's good, just go I have homework to do." I said sitting back down. Her happiness deflated a little bit after I said that. She walked to the door, and turned to face me. The face she gave me was the most serious she had ever gave me.

" You know what Blaise; being in this relationship was not my idea. So you should at least try to be nice to me." She said angrily.

" Greengrass you should be happy I put up with you until my mom find's something wrong with you or your family" I said turning my back on her, and started writing.

" Well my daddy can accidentally find out that you like to kiss guy's" She said superiorly. I stopped writing, and turned to face her. She had a Slytherin smile on her face, and it disgusted me deeply.

" Do you have picture's of this Greengrass?" I asked. Her smile faltered.

"No." She said frowning. I chuckled, and walked up to the door.

" Then you have no proof. So before you threaten me, make sure you have proof of your 'fact's'" I warned her while smiling. Just as she was about to say something I slammed the door in her face. I really had no patience for a girlfriend, but my 5th step dad had insisted, and my mom told me I had to listen to his rule's until he met a "unfortunate" demise, or I could find something bad on Daphne. My step dad even had the nerve to tell Riley she should try to hook up with Draco. I didn't think she would miss his head when she threw the dagger, but fortunately she did.

" Merlin save your soul if Draco's dad try's to convince him to ask me out. Because if he does you're a dead man." She threatened. Draco was a family friend, and Riley thought dating Draco would be considered incest. I had never seen a man's face go so pale in 5 seconds flat. Thankfully our little 1 year old brother had woken from his nap, and started crying. " Excuse me" Riley had said angrily while getting up from the table to check on him. I on the other hand had not been so lucky. I sat back down to do my homework, and relised something important. I didn't understand a damn question. The week these spells had been gone over, and there uses I had been sick. My feather pen stopped writing, and I let out a sigh of agitation. I heard a tap at my window, and opened it for my bird. Lylii had felt the need to send a reply back to me.

_Oh yeah; here are those notes from class._

_The teacher told me to send them to you._

_Bleh! As if I really care if you pass or fail._

_Anyway have fun with your homework I finished mine_

_-Lylii Violet _

Attached to this note was indeed note's we took in class. I looked over them, and noticed they were in great detail.

" Wow this chick has to much free time" I said to myself, as I coppied only the bare minimum. I had been copying for what seemed to be hours my stomach started to growl. I got up to go get a snack from the fridge, but stopped in the common room when I saw Ali laying down with her head in Draco's lap. When he saw me he smiled smuggly.

" Finally got her to trust me enough" Draco said happily. I rolled her eye's.

" That girl was probably so drunk last night. She will be surprised if she didn't wake up outside." I said. Draco shook his head.

" No. She was completely sober last night. She was just to tired to crash in her room, and I didn't feel like getting up from the couch" I narrowed my eye's at him.

" You two didn't have sex together did you?" I asked. Draco frowned at this.

" Unfortunatly no. I didn't even get any kissing action. Just a ' Do you mind if I lay on you. The pillow is uncomfortable?' While looking at me with those big brown doe eye's, and a voice you cant say no to." He explained while running his fingers through Ali's hair. I clucked my tounge at him in disaprovement

" Now now, prince we all know that's courting a girl takes what your doing. Especially one that fears you" I said like a father figure. Draco gave me a smirk.

" Ok then Zabini give me advice on how to court a girl, that's main goal is to do everything better than you, to see you squirm, basically to make your life a living hell?" He asked. I smiled back at him.

" Then my dear prince… You play it by ear" and with that piece of advice I mad my way into the kitchen


	11. Brotherly Help

Lylii P.O.V

I bit my lip as I walked out of the dueling club. I had no friggen idea how the bloody hell I was going to get those DVD's. Cho had told me two days ago she had the information I wanted, but she wouldn't tell me until I got her gag gift. As I was thinking about this Seamus walked by me, and I thought this was my chance to pounce.

" SEAMUS!" I called out his name urgently, and he turned around as I jogged up to him.

" Lylii lass. What did you want with me?" He asked. His accent made his word's come out strange. I thought that is was one of the most adorable things I had ever heard.

" Well you see. I haven't seen your room since I stayed with Skylar, and I would love to see how you have changed the place." I said batting my eyelashes at him. He gave me a wary look.

" You know well that I haven't decorated my room ever. I barely have my clothes and books in it." He said suspiciously.

" But well I heard you had something's I want to watch and maybe" I got up to his ear and whispered. " Maybe I want to act out." His whole face turned beat red.

" Och lass, you can't just spring these kinds of suggestions on someone." He said running his hand through his hair. I grabbed on to his shirt.

" Pweaseee Seamus. I would love you forever" I begged him. He sighed deeply, and frowned at me.

" Fine you can come to my room, but we are only gonna study do you understand. Study" He said matter-of-factly. I smiled at him.

" Ok Seamus study."

(Seamus room)

I really couldn't believe I was sitting on the bed with this hot guy, and he had an accent, and I was seriously studying. I frowned; I needed that tape, and as soon as possible. Seamus looked at his clock.

" Its getting late lass. Maybe you should leave." He suggested. Alarm bells went off in my head, and I wasn't thinking about what I did next. Before I knew it I was on top on Seamus, making out with him. I plunged my tongue deep in his mouth, and slid it across his tongue. Luckily Seamus was kissing me back, and I wont say it was amazing, but it was really good. I slowly lifted my head away from his, and crawled off of him.

" I am so sorry Seamus. It's all my fault. I'm a stupid slut." I could feel myself become close to tears. I didn't normally try to use people like this, unless there name was Blaise Zabini. I was about to brush the tears out of my eye's when Seamus grabbed my hands.

" Its ok lass. We all do things that we aren't proud of." I couldn't help it then. I started bawling.

" Seamus your to nice to me. I was going to use you to get DVD's. I feel like an idiot." I said this in-between sniffles. Seamus grabbed me, and pulled me close to him, so we were basically spooning.

" Shhhh. It's alright I'm not mad at you. Calm down lass. I will even give you one of the movies." He offered, while rubbing his hand up and down my back. I was trying to stop my crying but I was starting to sound like a fish gasping for air.

" You will? Oh my Merlin thank you so much Seamus" I gasped out. He turned me around to face him, and I buried my head in his chest, and started crying all over again. He said kind calming words to me, but it didn't help. It actually made me start to cry harder. I didn't stop till I had fallen asleep in Seamus's arms.

( The next day)

I woke up groggily, and refused to open my eye's. I thanked Merlin that it was a Saturday, and I could sleep just a little longer, I felt a big warm figure next to me, and attempted to figure out what the heck it was.. I felt something poking my stomach, and scooted away a bit. I blindly rubbed my hand against the figure, and it let out a deep groan. I jerked my eye's open, and saw Seamus sleeping face. Memory's of last night flooded my brain, and I felt my face getting hot. Seamus tightened his arms around me. I kicked the covers off of me, and noticed that my waist was surprisingly naked. I jerked, and my chest was heavier than had I been wearing a bra.

"Seamus" I said while hitting him lightly. He groaned, and opened his eyes. He pulled me on to his lap, so I was straddling him.

" Good morning lass." He said groggily while rubbing his eye.

" Where are my clothes?" I asked not beating around the bush. Seamus smiled sneakily.

" Does the lady not like my clothes?" He asked. The only thing I was wearing was underwear, and his big shirt. I sighed.

" Your clothes are heavenly Seamus. Also thank you for letting me sleep here." I said. He gave me a genuine smile.

" Your welcome. Your like a sister to me Lylii" He said. I pointed at his erection

" You get this with a sister?" I asked jokingly. He shrugged innocently.

"Morning wood. You really cant help it." He explained. I chuckled softly.

" Sounds interesting" I said while stretching out on his body. He stared at me until I had straightened back out.

" Ok so tell me why you needed to come to my room, and try to seduce me." He said. I went in to a long detailed story in how I had been dared to do something sexual with Blaise's girlfriend. Seamus listened, and didn't add his opinion in it.

" So I need one of your DVD's to get information from Cho." I finished. He sat there quietly for a few minutes before gently moving me off of him, and getting up. He went to his closet, and pulled out a DVD with a puppy on the cover. He handed it to me, and I opened it. When I opened it the Case turned into two naked men laying in bed together. I raised one eyebrow at Seamus.

" Someone suggested it to me, and I tried watching it. I'm not really into the whole guy on guy stuff, but I'm sure it would make a excellent gag gift." He said. I smiled widely, and attempted to jump off the bed, and into Seamus arms in a mega bear hug. It would have been cool had my legs not got caught in the covers, and I just kinda hung off the side. Seamus laughed loudly.

" Stop laughing and help me" I said angrily. Seamus started laughing harder, and walked over to me. He pulled the cover's off and I fell to the ground. As I got up he handed me my clothes, and I put on the skirt.

" What about the shirt? " He asked. I pulled off his shirt, and threw it at him.

" Now take a good look, cause you will never see these puppies again." I said while holding out my hand for my shirt. He handed it to me, and I quickly placed it over my head.

" What about if you get caught sneaking to your dorm?" He asked while handing me the DVD. I tucked it in the front of my shirt.

" I tell them I was spending the night with Skylar" I said opening the door. I turned back around and pointed at his still bulging pants. " You need to fix that" I said.

" I will as soon as you leave" He said with an impish grin. I rolled my eye's and walked out.


	12. Bet's are served on a silver girl

Blaise P.O.V

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters goddess J.K Rowlings does :D_

I walked out into the greenhouse intent on getting one thing. Gnome saliva, Snarky had gotten into a fight with Amelia and now Lylii was blaming me for what happened to her cat.

" Stupid bitch" I muttered under my breath. The cat wasn't even that hurt, but from all the whining it did you would think it was dying. I spotted the Nome hiding behind some planted Dogweed. ( Which was thankfully not ready to be pulled out yet). I got down on my knees and held out a shiny piece of metal to the small creature. It took one look at the metal knocked it out of my hand and bit my finger. I winced but didn't say anything. When the Nome released my finger from it's sharp teeth, it was covered in a thick slimy goo. I carefully took the uncapped jar from my pocket, and let the goo drip into the bottle. I capped it and stuck it in my pocket. " I hope the bird will at least pretend to appreciate it." I thought to myself.

( Slytherin Common room)

" Have you seen the bird anywhere around here?" I asked while flopping on the couch next to Draco. He flipped his blonde hair back; that he recently let grow back out.

" She went in your room with Lavender. They looked like they were having a lot of fun without you." He said nonchalantly. I jumped up off the couch.

" You let them go in our room! Did you ever think about how they could destroy my stuff?" I asked. Draco nodded his head.

" It wasn't my stuff so I didn't really care." He answered. I shook my head in disbelief.

" Your stuff is in there to dip-shit." I said knowing this would get him up. He jumped up in shock.

" Then what the hell are waiting for?" He asked before running into there room with Blaise hot on his trail. What they saw had both of them stop in shock. Lylii was on top of Daphne, both of them were topless, and wearing nothing but their skirts.

"I don't think this is right Lyl" Daphne said unsurely. Lylii ran her finger over one of Daphne's peaked nipples causing her to arch her back.

" I thought you said that you wanted to try this Daphne?" Lylii asked before climbing off of her, and started trailing kisses down Daphne's stomach.

" I wanted to try this, but not in my boyfriends bed. I mean what of Blaise comes baaCKKK" Daphne's voice had went up an octave as Lylii lifted up her skirt, and ran her fingers lightly over her panties. I decided to stop this before it went any farther.

" Ladies" I said loudly. Both of them stopped and stared up at me. Daphne looked at me in pure shock, and Lylii looked at me with a cat like grin.

" Oh my Merlin. Blaise I- I- I" Daphne stuttered, while covering her chest with one hand and looking for her clothes with the other. Lylii on the other hand was not so modest; she just laid down on her back on my bed.

" Draco, please escort Ms. Greengrass, out of the room, and make sure she is waiting for me outside" I commanded him.. Draco shook himself out of a trance of sorts, and practically dragged a now dress Daphne out the room. I closed the door, and locked it.

" Ok you have 5 seconds to explain or I'm going to hex your ass." I threatened. Lylii sat up slowly, and I forced myself not to look at her chest. She grabbed her bra and shirt, and put it on while she was talking.

" We had a bet. I won the bet,. Your being a sore loser." She said matter-of-factly. I sat down at the edge of the bed, and rested my hands in my head.

" What the hell are you going to use my money for anyway?" I asked her. She shrugged.

" Snarky, and Amelia " She answered.

" Your going to get things for my owl?" I asked in shock.

" Of course it got hurt just like Snarky. I need to apologies for my cats behavior to your owl." She explained.

" You know I should be mad at you right now" I said while laying back. Before I knew it she was suddenly in front of me.

" Blaise I think that you actually really enjoyed my performance." Lylii said smiling. I frowned.

" I didn't" I stated simply. She climbed on me suddenly, and I was so shocked I didn't try to push her off.

" Then you wished that you were Daphne at that moment. So that I could be pleasuring you." She said seriously. My hands ended up on her waist of their own accord.

" I think any guy would though; in that situation." I said quietly. She leaned down and lightly nibbled my ear.

" Blaise do you want to try?" She asked me.

" Sure" I answered. She leaned down again, and I thought she was going to kiss me, but instead she went back down to my ear.

" Blaise you are so damn gullible" She whispered. My brain didn't comprehend what she said till she bit down hard on my ear. This caused me to jump up, and she got off my lap. I grabbed my ear.

" Bloody hell." I hissed in pain. Lylii giggled slightly, and ran out of my room. To say I was pissed at being tricked would be a understatement. I hated even more that my engine had been started and I wasn't going to get to drive it. Then I remembered that Daphne was waiting outside for me. I opened the door, and saw her sitting on the couch crying her eye out by Draco. Draco had an irritated look on his face, and probably was very close to threatening her life.

" Thank Merlin your back" Draco said relived.

" Daphne come here" I commanded. She wiped away the tears, and followed me back to my room immediately.

" What do you want-" She didn't finish her statement because I dropped my pants as soon as we walked in, and sat on the edge of the bed.

" You want to make this up to me? You can start by getting on your knees, and using your mouth to do more than cry." I said coldly. She got on her knees and crawled to my lap. She started rubbing her hand up and down my shaft. My body was use to her touch by now, and I sat completely still until she put her mouth on me. I clutched the covers for dear life, as she used her tongue on me. As she went up my shaft her teeth grazed me and I let out a hum of pleasure. I started thrusting in to her mouth so I could speed up the process of cumming. No matter how good it felt I wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. I came soon, and Daphne swallowed it eagerly. She crawled back, and looked up at me.

" Does this mean you forgive me" She asked. I didn't say anything at first. Just picked my pants up, and zipped them. I turned around and gave her the coldest look I could.

" No. What it means is that you are a dirty slut. No one will ever come to love you, and I want you out of my sight _now" _I said in a calm voice. She got up and gave me a dirty look.

" You know what you basterd YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!" She screamed angrily and walked out. I shook my head. "Girls are trouble, I should probably stick to men." I thought to myself as I walked out of my room to go to my sister, and Ali's room.

" Fratello ( Brother). What brings you to my room, my humble abode, me casa.?" Riley asked in mock innocence.

" Sorella ( Sister). Don't act stupid. I am 100% sure you know what happened. I know you and Ali are friends with Lylii, and I need you to help me." I said . Ali lifted her head from the book she was reading.

" So since we are Lylii's friends we should help you? That makes no since at all Blaise" Ali said. I pinched the bridge of my nose in agitation.

" I just need to know if she has any fears. Anything will help." I begged. Ali shook her head.

" We are not telling you Blaise" She said smugly. I relised asking Ali would be a lost cause.

" Can you help me Riley. I'm your brother. I was with you before Lylii, and I will be with you after." I told her point blank. She gave me a mysterious smile.

" If the future is right; there wont be a after Lyl. Though I think me telling you she hates when it's dark will benefit both of you." She said while shining her crystal ball.

' She's afraid of the dark? What is she like 8?" I asked while trying to hold back laughter.

" The type of dark where your eye's can't adjust. Where you have to think about all your mistakes. Where you have to think about all the bad things that happened to you" Ali explained further. I shrugged.

" It doesn't matter to me. I just needed to know what I should used to get revenge, and since I now know I beg you ladies ado." I said while walking out the room.


	13. Crashing Memories

Lylii P.O.V

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, the goddess J.K Rowling does, and the song is "You look better when I'm drunk" by the White tie affair_

" _A little less thinking, and a lot more drinking that will work for me tonight. When the room start spinning and we stop sinning I begin to realize. You look better when I'm drunk_." I sang to the top of my lungs in the shower. Luckily for three years we had an odd number of girls and an even number of rooms. So I got my own room, with my own shower. I heard banging on the door, and turned off the water.

" Lylii Blaise sent you a letter." Luna said from outside the door. I rolled my eye's, and stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel before stepping out.

" He is so friggen annoying" I said angrily. Luna laughed.

" But you love him so." She said happily. I ruffled her hair; as if she were a child.

" Love is a strong word Luna, but yes I love him in a since." I agreed.

" Really?" She asked excitedly. I nodded my head, and turned around.

" I would love to see him cry" I said.

" Which he has never done." Luna answered.

" I would love to see his face when he fails a test."

" Never done."

" And last I would love to see his heart broken" I finished. Luna sighed.

" And that has also never happened. Lylii do you only love when bad things happen to Blaise?" She asked. I turned and stared at her with innocent eyes.

" Of course. He feels the same way about me." I stated simply. Luna shook her head.

" That's terrible Lylii. Even after he called you beautiful you still talk bad about him. The nargles are shaking their head in disappointment." She said. I was so shocked I was almost dropped my towel.

" He called me beautiful?" I asked skeptically

" Well he really said: _you are like a beautiful song bird. Great to look at yet loud and obnoxious. It really is better to kill them and have them stuffed to play with for amusement._ Well beautiful was in the sentence, but I don't know now if it was a complement or not." Luna said with a thoughtful look. I shook my head, and grabbed the letter from her.

" Well why you think about it, I am going to read this." I tore the envelope open.

_Whether we like it or not little bird_

_We have to meet to work on our project_

_Meet me in the library at 5 pm_

I rolled my eye's. I have to meet up with the wicked one for class, or get an F. The F was looking so tempting, but I couldn't risk my G.P.A for the snake.

" So what does the letter say?" Luna asked. I walked into the bathroom, dropped my towel, and started changing.

" We have a project due in charms , and we have to show them ten charms we learned on each other." I said while doing my hair with my wand.

" What time?" She asked.

" 5 which is?"

" 30 minutes"

" SHITE!" I hissed as a knocked my shin against the tub in surprised. I limped out. My short hair had red spikes, I had on a low cut red shirt that in black letters read _"Madame Red" with black skinny jeans, and red stilettos heels._

" _That is a cute outfit to where to do a project." Luna said skeptically. I frowned as I grabbed my charm book. _

" _I didn't plan to go study with him. It just happened. I had really planned to spend a day with big brother, and you." I said in a frustrated tone. I felt something odd touch my shoulder, and I turned around to Luna holding Snarky making her tap me._

" _Meow; try to have fun, Meow" She said in a high-pitched voice. I laughed and kissed Snarky on her head._

" _I will, oh and Luna you can stay as long as you want. When Seamus gets here you guys can party it up at the leaky cauldron, or kick it here your choice." I said before walking out the door._

_The Library_

" _Your late" Blaise said in a bored tone._

" _By 5 minutes, big friggen deal." I said while sitting across from him. We were alone in the library on a Saturday. Most kids came early in the morning, and lived it up during the afternoon or not._

" _So I was thinking we should look through our book's, and each pick ten charms. After we each pick ten we will sort and pick the best." He suggested. I shrugged._

" _Ok that sounds fine." I really didn't feel like arguing with the boy so for about 20 minutes we sat in complete silence till I couldn't take it anymore._

" _I can't wait till summer. Rio for a whole month; it sounds so exciting." I said happily._

" _Oh yes a whole nother month with you. It sounds amazing" He said sarcastically. " Of course with you there is always a good view" He added as his eye's trailed down to my chest._

" _Well you probably won't see me most of the time; because I plan on spending time with your sister, and all other people I love. You are just a minor annoyance." I said in a rather bitchy tone. He just laughed._

" _You keep thinking that, and while you do I'm going outside to go get something." He said while getting up._

" _Don't come back anytime soon." I said while I watched him walk out. With one hand he flicked me off, and with the other he gave me the two finger salute. I laughed softly then looked back at my charm book. I sat there for a good thirty minutes when the lights flicked off. I rolled my eye's. "Ha-ha Blaise very funny now turn the lights back on." The lights wouldn't cut back on, and there was no reply from Blaise. I blinked a few times to try to adjust my eye's but nothing worked. " Blaise it's not funny cut it out." I said my voice shaking a little. " Still no reply. I got up and tried to find the door out of the library. I hadn't even gotten what I thought was three feet when I tripped on something. " Damn you Blaise. When I find you you're a dead man" I hissed as I picked myself up. As I walked my legs shook badly. I was trying not to think, keep a blank mind and you will be fine. A couple of times I would here noises that I knew weren't there. It didn't stop me from looking back though, and the not thinking thing wasn't working. I was having flashbacks of a few years ago. I was eight, and kidnapped. They left me in a cold dark cellar for hours at a time. There were vermin of every kind, and roaches. So many friggen roaches. The only time I was taken up from the cellar was for them to amuse themselves by touching me, or hurting me. I can still hear the laughing of them. I dropped to the ground and curled up into a ball. I couldn't stop the tears from coming down. "Someone please help me" I sobbed quietly. All of a sudden the lights came back, and I heard footsteps walking towards me._


	14. Help seeking snake

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but the goddess J.K Rowlings does

Blaise P.o.V

I couldn't wait to go see how Lylii was taking to her surprise black out. She was probably going to be pissed but to know I effect her so much as to make her angry was good enough for me. After about an hour or so I cut the lights back on, and walked in. I stopped when I heard the sound of Lylii sobbing. This was not what I expected at all; the point wasn't to make her cry just anger her a little. I started walking toward her again with a little more speed. She was lying on the floor curled up, her right elbow was bleeding, and it seemed she was crying uncontrollably.

" Lyl" I said her name softly and tapped her shoulder. She turned around to face me, and a face that was once covered in fright took a look of pure anger.

_WHAP!_

I grabbed my now stinging face as Lylii picked herself off the floor. Her slap had been harsh but not unexpected.

" Are you happy now snake. Does seeing me cry entertain you, you sick vile creature. It's not my fault you're a sore loser, but do you really hate me so much you thought it was so funny to make me cry.?" I didn't exactly know how to respond to this. So I kept my mouth shut. She got up slowly, her face one of anger. " I hate you. Don't ever say anything ever to me again." Tears started falling again, and she ran out. I watched as she walked out, and started having mixed emotions. One point I felt good that I got Lylii to show some emotion besides superiority. On the other hand making her have a complete breakdown was never my idea. I punched the bookshelf beside me.

" What the hell am I suppose to do?" I asked myself out loud. When I got no reply from the outside or inside I got up. The one thing that I could think of besides how am I gonna get back on the little birds radar was what her friends were going to do to me.

One week later….

After being confronted by s group of angry girl's and being threatened multiple time's I decided that it was time to try to apologize to the little bird. She ignored me, and I could never get her alone. Finally when I thought she was finally alone and had to talk to me Seamus appeared out of nowhere.

" I'm sorry Zabini but I cant let you talk to Lylii." He said in a protective tone. I let out a groan of displeasure.

" First off it's Blaise. Only one person calls me by my last name. Two I am not going to hurt Little Bir- I mean Lylii. I want to apologize." Seamus gave me a weird look, then busted out laughing.

" You hurt Lyl? No I'm doing this for your protection. Lylii has spent ever night for the past week in my room talking about ways to kill you. She even said her favorite will be when she can actually get her hands on you and choke you." When he said that Lylii had spent every night in his room I felt slightly depressed.

" So I guess you and Lylii are ….um." I couldn't form the sentence, and could feel my face getting hot. Seamus made a look of disguise.

" That's basically incest, and we both frown upon it." He said seriously . Hearing that made me laugh, and a feeling of relief flooded me.

" Well will you at least put in a good word for me. I am really sorry for what I did to her." I said sincerely. Seamus looked me up and down then smiled.

" I will try, but when I get you and her back together I don't want to see my sister crying that hard again O.K" He said. I smiled sheepishly.

" Fine, I promise."


	15. Apoligize, and dance

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters the goddess J.K rowling does. I only own Lylii :D_

**Lylii P.O.V**

" I'm serious Seamus. I don't want to talk about that stupid snake!" I said angrily while brushing my cat. Seamus sighed. He had been trying to get me to at least listen to Zabini's pleads. I was sitting on his floor in shorts and a tank top, my hair in a pony, and he was lying in his bed with nothing but shorts on.

" Look I think that he is a good person, despite him scaring the crap out of you. I don't think he meant for his joke to go so far." Seamus tried to reason with me. I dropped the brush, Snarky ran away, and I gave him a glare.

" I said I don't want to talk about him, or to him Seamus. It wouldn't matter how he apologized I am not forgiving him." I said stubbornly. Seamus sighed, and got up.

" I didn't want it to come to this." He said to himself. I gave him a confused look.

" What are you-?" My question was cut off when he grabbed my nose, and started to pull.

" Listen to me brat, You need to listen to Blaise's plea's. I'm sure he is extremely sorry, but you will never know unless you talk to him." He said this while pulling my nose to different sides hard. In between his words I made noise's of pain.

"No no matter what you do I'm not talking to him." I said in a nasally tone. He let go of my nose, and tackled me to the ground.

" You are a stubborn wizard." He said while shaking his head. I smirked.

" Takes one to know one." Seamus let out a growl of frustration, and grabbed both of my ear's.

" Listen I am older than you" He started while pulling my ear's.

" Ow that really hurts, and your only older by three months." I said while trying to jerk my head which only made the pain worst.

" I'm still older than you, but you still don't treat me with respect. I ask you just to hear what the kid has to say, and it's a snarky no with no explanation. But if you wanna keep staying with me, your going to do as I say, or suffer the rath." He warned while pulling my ears harder. I could feel tears dripping from my eye's now from the pain.

" Fine." I said quietly. He grabbed my left ear and gave it a tug.

" Fine what?" He asked frowning.

" Fine I will treat you with respect, and listen to what Zabini has to say." I practically whimpered. Seamus let go of my ear's but didn't get off of me.

" Good girl." He said while rubbing my head. Just then Skylar, Tati, Riley, and Ali walked in.

" What the hell are you guys doing?" Skylar asked shocked.

" Being abused!" I yelled.

" Trying to get an idea in her thick skull." Seamus said while covering my mouth.

" It looks like you guys are about to um…" Tati's voice trailed off, and she started to blush. I made a face.

" Tati! He is practically my brother, that would be like illegal." I said in shock. She shrugged.

" Well anyway. We came to ask you what your wearing to Cedric's party?" Ali said while walking in and sitting on the bed.

" What is the theme?" I asked.

" Prey for girls and hunters for the guys . You have to do it in a muggle way to" Riley said. I had the perfect idea.

" I'm going to be a bunny." I said smiling.

" I'm going to be a mouse." Tati said.

" I'm going to be a kitten." Ali said

" I'm going to be a puppy" Skylar said.

" I'm going to be a fox" Riley said. I smiled at my friends, and Seamus chuckled.

" Make sure that this bunny gets to Blaise at the party" He said while getting off of me.

" Thank Merlin I CAN BREATH!" I said excitedly while I sat up.

" Do you want me to sit on you again?" He threatened. I shook my head quickly.

" No I'm so sorry" I said quickly.

(Cedric's party)

" This party is so awesome" Tati said happily. Her cheeks were flushed from drinking, and dancing.

" I know right. I can't believe so many people dressed up." I said while looking around for the guy I was being forced to talk to tonight. I saw Draco before I saw Zabini. Of course you couldn't miss Draco because he was dressed as an Arch angel. He actually looked pretty handsome, but Ali didn't notice that. He was trying to talk to her, and she had a very aggravated look on her face. A few feet away I see Zabini leaning against the wall with a small smirk on his face. He dressed as a wolf. He looked better than Draco in his costume, but probably because he didn't have a shirt on. I walked slowly toward him, and leaned against the wall by him.

" So did you make a bet with the devil pretending to be an angel?" I asked quietly. He looked over at me with an expressionless face. Then he sighed.

" Listen Lyl, I'm-" I stopped him.

" Lylii" I said sharply.

" Lylii. I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't know you would react that way. I didn't want to hurt you like that. I didn't want you to cry. I know I was wrong, and like I said before I am deeply sorry." He said. He sounded sincere, and I almost accepted his apology right then. Then I remembered there were few things I wanted to get straight first.

" Next time you do something like that, I want to know before hand. Just like you knew I was going to try something with your girlfriend." I said seriously.

" Fine" He said.

" And don't go to my brother to get to me. My ear's still sting." I said.

" Sting?" He asked confused.

" He grabbed my nose and ear's and pulled them as hard as possible. I practically cried." I explained. He chuckled, then started full out laughing. I shot him a dirty look, and he tried to sober up.

" I'm sorry, but to think that's how he gets you to listen to him. Well you have to admit that's kinda funny Little Bird…. I guess you don't want me to call you that; do you?" He asked solemnly. I smiled at him.

" No. Actually I'm kind of use to it." I answered. He grinned broadly at me.

" I would prefer if you called me Blaise instead of Zabini all the time." He said.

" I'll think about it" I said while smiling. He leaned down, and kissed me on the cheek.

" So would you like to dance little bunny?" He asked me teasingly.

" Only if you promise not to eat me afterwards" I answered. We walked out to the dance floor, and started dancing to a muggle song called _Touchin on my _by _3oh!3_. It was fun, and Blaise was actually a good dancer. A lot better than me, who had been asked several times by my sister and father not to dance in public.

" Your not much of a dancer are you?" He asked. I laughed.

" No that's my sister. I sing." I answered. He looked surprised.

" Do you do it often?" He asked

" Not often in public, but I have my own little concerts in my bathroom." I answered.

" That sounds fun. I think I would like to attend one; one day." He said. I chuckled nervously, and we were quiet for the rest of the song. When it was over I went back to our wall, and Blaise went to go get us a fire whiskey.

" You know that just because were more friendly with each other doesn't mean I'm not going to try to prank you, or put you in your place" I said while taking mine.

" If you didn't then out new found friendship would be boring." He said while drinking his drink. I was just about to say something to him when I was rudely interrupted by another Slytherin.

" Blaise! My boy. My best friend. My brother from another mother. Ali turned me down again. I meeeeaannnn hoozzz could shhhhee. I'm hot" You could tell by Draco's speech, and his flushed cheeks that he was obviously super drunk. Blaise gave me a apologetic look.

" I'm sorry I'm going to need to take him back before any teachers come" Blaise said while grabbing his Draco.

" No it's fine. I understand." said trying to keep a pleasant face while thinking about strangling Draco. Blaise paused for a moment; then walked right up to me, and kissed me on the forehead.

" I am really sorry, and I can't wait to spend the month with you in Rio." He said before walking back to Draco.

" DANGGGG Bllllaaaaizzzeee. Your hitting the shhheeeeettzz with the nerd nowww?" Draco asked. Blaise punched him in the shoulder.

" Shut up and walk" He commanded after pushing him.

_**Authors note: The links to the costumes are on my profile, these just show the costumes and NOT how the characters look.**_


	16. Bad dream Sweet night

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the goddess J.K rowling does_

**author note: To the people looking for a snogging, here it is :D**

**Blaise P.O.V**

I angrily dragged a half conscious Draco into the Slytherin common room.

"merda muto, resti un momento in perfetta buona" (Dumb shit , ruins a perfectly good time) I mumbled under breath as we walked through the door. Draco looked around dumfounded.

" You didn't bring Lylii? Didddd shhee *hiccup* turn you dooown?" He asked as his words slurred. I rolled my eye's.

" Any chances of her coming over you ruined; you twit." I said . Draco put a finger to my lips.

" Shhh" he started

" Draco" I interrupted

" I said Shhh. Thizzzz is noo time forr the blllamee gamee" He said. I rolled my eye's and roughly pushed him on the couch.

" No lay there why I go get you a blanket and pillow." I said while walking away. When I came back he was already passed out. I threw the blanket over him, and placed the pillow right by him. "dormire bene somaro"(Sleep well jack ass). I though about going back to the party but it really didn't seem like the best idea. I changed into something to sleep in, and watched some boob tube until around 1:00 am until I heard the door open up. In walked a giggling Ali, Riley, and Lylii.

" I can't believe she actually thought she could out hex you" Ali said while trying to hold back laughter.

" Oh please; I could out do her in all aspects of life" Riley said smiling widely.

" Your anteoculatia hex definitely will leave Pansy out of class for a few days." Lylii said while pulling Snarky to her chest as she laughed.

" Wait what?" I asked walking over to them. They looked at me then all busted out laughing.

" Aww piggy's that's kinda cute." Lylii said while giggling. I looked down, and relies I was wearing a pair of piggy boxers. I rolled my eye's.

" As if you can talk little bird; the short shorts you are wearing are cow print. Speaking of; why are you in pajama's?" I asked.

" Seamus brought a girl to his room, so I'm staying here. Luna is using my room to make potion's, and has blown up three times. So me and Snarky couldn't sleep there, but we had to stop by to make sure Luna was eating, and to get my pajama's. So I just changed there." She explained.

" Did you forget to put on a bra under that tank top?" I asked. Her blue tank top was extremely low cut, and her boobs were bursting from the sides. Instead of answering she just looked down.

" Blaise? You can't ask a girl that." Riley said in shock.

" I'm surprised Ali didn't say anything" Blaise said ignoring his sister. Everyone turned to look at Ali who had the pillow I had placed by Draco, and was slowly putting it over his face. She turned when she felt our stares.

" What? I would be doing the world a favor" She said defensively. Riley walked up to her, and took the pillow out of her hand.

" Though if you go to Azkaban you wouldn't be helping any one" Riley said grabbing Ali's arm. She sighed.

" Your so right. Well goodnight everyone, see you tomorrow Lyl" She said as her, and Riley walked to there room.

" Wait I thought you said I could stay the night?" Lylii asked panic filled.

" Well we were gonna let you sleep on the couch but Draco is already there. So you get to sleep in Draco's bed." Riley said before closing the door. Lylii put Snarky down, and started walking towards me and Draco's room.

" Wait; are you really sleeping in Draco's bed?" I asked. She shook her head.

" Of course not, I am sleeping with you." She answered with a grin.

The room

Lylii wasted no time hopping in my bed.

" Comfy?" I asked laying down by her. She grinned at me.

" Of course, but I would only expect the best from a Slytherin." She responded cheekily.

I rolled my eye's, and pulled the covers over us. I had my back facing Lylii, and went almost right to sleep. I had been asleep for almost an hour when I felt shaking behind me, and small whimpering. I turned around and Lylii was crying in her sleep. I shook her, she jerked awake, and turned to face me..

" Are you ok?" I asked worriedly. She rubbed her eye's a few time's and gave me a small half smile.

" Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She said while turning back around and snuggling under the covers, though she looked really tense. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around her. She instantly relaxed, and scooted back against me.

" Little bird you can tell me what the dream was about" I said. She gave me no answer." Lyl?" Still no answer. I nibbled on her ear to get her attention, and a shiver went through her body.

" Don't do that my ears are sensitive" She said. I laughed, and nibbled on them again.

" I'm not going to stop messing with you until you tell me." I whispered in her ear. I moved my arm's that were clasped under her waist, and bumped her chest. I felt her wince besides me.

" Ow" She said while trying to wiggle away. I pulled her closer, and nibbled on her ear again, she instantly stopped struggling, and let out a moan.

" Just tell me Lyl, and I will stop and let you sleep." I said as I slowly lifted my hands under her shirt. I grabbed her left breast, and she let out a gasp.

" B-Blaise!" She exclaimed shocked. I had the feeling I wouldn't mind her saying my name again.

" Yes Lyl?" I asked in a teasing tone. I massaged her left breast, and gently tugged on the nipple on her right one. Instead of answering she let out a breathy moan. I rolled her over so she was no longer on her side, and on her back. I got on top of her, and gave her breast the same attention with my mouth as I did with my hands. She arched her back, and grabbed my shoulder's; pulling me down more. I stopped and looked at her face, that was once filler with pleasure, now turn into shock.

" W- Why did you stop?" She asked unsurely. I didn't answer; I just lowered my mouth to hers, claiming it. The snog started out slow, but slowly became more urgent. I tried to push my tongue in her mouth, but she wouldn't budge. I lowered my hand into her short's and rubbed one finger over the front of her underwear, and she let out a gasp. I took this opportunity to plunge my tongue in her mouth. It was our tongue's were wrestling for dominance. I had to admit, it was the best snog I had in a long time. I pulled back, and nipped her on her neck. She let out a yelp of surprise, and I sucked, licked, and kissed the bite wound. It left a dark mark, and it left me with a feeling of satisfaction. I kissed her down her stomach, and was about to pull down her short's when she sat straight up.

" Stop" She commanded. I looked up at her in shock. I could see a small read tint on her cheeks, and she was breathing hard.

" Why?" I asked while sitting up.

" Um.. I always wanted to wait till marriage to go all the way. Plus were not even dating, and yeah" She said this while looking down in embarrassment. I lifted up her head, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

" Fine but you still have to tell me what your nightmare was about." I said. She sighed.

" Fine.


	17. Welcome to Rio

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters but J.K Rowling's does_

( A few month's later)

Lylii P.O.V

" Karaoke ! " I yelled angrily at Blaise in the airport.

" Swimming!" He yelled back. We were nose to nose, and had been having this argument on the plane.

" Lylii Violet & Blaise Zabini if you don't shut-up I swear to Merlin. I will rip both your tongues out, and mail them to your parents do you understand me" Skylar warned. I rolled my eye's.

" Don't worry Skylar. Blaise will be to busy with our little sister to do anything." Riley said while grabbing her bag. I sighed.

" Well even though the plane ride was torture, thank you for inviting me Riley. I don't know what I would have done for a month alone in my house. I can't believe my parents are going away for a month, and took my little sister." I said as Blaise grabbed my bags. Ali, Sky, Tati, and Draco all said their words of thanks.

" I'm ready for that taxi; the sooner we get to the house the sooner we can swim in the pool." Blaise said while grabbing his bags to.

" You mean go do some Karaoke" I said matter-of-factly.

" SHUT-UP! Do you want to be put in different corners?" Sky threatened. We both hung our head down.

" No" I answered. Blaise just shook his head. We started walking outside, and Blaise nudge me. I looked up at him.

" Meet me in my room. When we get there we will settle what we do first." He whispered. I gave him a cheeky smile , and nodded my head. I couldn't wait to see what the Zabini Rio house looked like. I had never been anywhere but New York, and England. My mom was a professional Jewel thief in New York ( where people hired her to see how easy it was for her to steal their jewelry. If she stole it she got paid however much the jewel was worth), and my dad owned hotels in England which is why I went to Hogwarts. By the time the taxi was here I was bouncing from foot to foot. We all fit into the van like cab with ease. It was Ali, Draco, Tati, and Sky in the very back. In the middle it was me, Blaise, and Riley . Last in the very front was the cab driver. The cab driver spoke Spanish, and luckily I dabbled in it enough to know what he was saying.

"¿Desea utilizar el tipo de interés fijo? O el precio por kilómetro?" ( Do you want to used the fixed rate? Or the price by mile?) The driver asked.

"por milla." ( by mile) Blaise answered. I looked at him in shock.

" I didn't know you knew Spanish.." I said. Blaise rolled his eye's.

" I also know German, French, and some Japanese." He said in a sarcastic tone.

" If I wanted a smart alec answer I would have asked Draco something" I mumbled under breath.

" If I wasn't slightly sarcastic with you, then I couldn't be a good Slytherin" He said matter-of-factly.

" And If I never out smarted you then I wouldn't be a good Ravenclaw" I said in the same tone back to him.

" And if you I have to listen to you guys flirt, I'm going to throw up. That's what makes me the prince" Draco said.

" Draco I hope you don't like your hair; because as soon as you go to sleep I'm going to cut it all off" I threatened. Draco mumbled something under his breath I couldn't understand. Though it caused Blaise to chuckle. After about ten minute's we parked in front of this huge mansion. It was brick, and about three stories with a little girl who looked about 5 holding a black and white puppy sitting in the front porch. The little girl had the eye color of Riley, the tannest of Blaise, and long straight black hair. When she saw the taxi, she jumped up and ran to it. At the same time Blaise was getting out of the taxi.

" Blaise! " The little girl exclaimed while putting down the dog, and jumping into Blaise's arms. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Iris." Blaise said happily while hugging the girl tightly. I got out of the car, and was filled with a warmness at seeing how he was with his little sister. I felt something wet touch my ankle, and looked down. The small fluffy black, and white puppy was looking up at me, and whimpering. I picked him up, and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

" So what's your name cutie?" I asked him.

" His name is Draco JR." Iris said smiling. I looked up at her in surprise.

" Draco Jr.?" I asked confused.

" Yep. I named him after my future husband" She said matter-of-factly. I chuckled.

"Well I hope you and Draco's real children are this cute" I said. Iris smiled, and looked at her brother.

" I like her. I hope she is staying with us." I smiled at her.

" Of course I am, and so is Draco" I said just as Draco got out of the car. Iris wriggled out of Blaise's arms, and ran to Draco.

" Draco, I had your baby!" She exclaimed excitedly while hugging his legs. Everyone but me, and Blaise looked at Draco in shock.

" What?" He asked in shock. Iris smiled up at him, and whistled. Draco Jr. barked and whimpered in my arms. I put him down and he ran to her. She held him up to Draco.

" See our baby. His name is Draco Jr." She said matter-of-factly.

" He is a lot cuter than his dad" Ali said while laughing. Iris shot her a dirty look, but said nothing. Draco on the other hand couldn't keep his mouth shut.

" Ali stop hiding it dear. Every Slytherin girl that has come in contact with me want's me, you are no exception." He said smugly.

" I never wanted you." Riley said.

" It's good that you don't want him because he is mine. That mean's you cant have him Ali." Iris said protectively. Ali smiled down at her.

" You can have him. I already have a dog, and I don't want a human sized one." She said smartly. Draco's face turned red with anger, but before he could say anything Blaise intervined.

" Come on Draco. Let's get the bag's for the girl's." He said, while running up to him; and squeezing his shoulder. Draco shrugged him off, and mumbled things under his breath as they walked to the car.


	18. Veela Swim

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the goddess J.K Rowling's does D:_

_**Blaise P.O.V**_

" Come on Little bird, say my name" I whispered in Lylii's ear. She shook her head, and bit down on the pillow she was laying her face on. I had her laying face down on my bed, my knee was in her back ( not hard; just enough pressure so she couldn't move), and I was pulling her right arm as far back as possible. The person who called out the other's name in the shortest amount of time lost. It took me about 7 minutes to call Lylii's name and that's only because I was tired of being poked and prodded, while having my arm being pulled. It had only been 1 minute, and I could tell it would only take a little more to push Lyl over the edge.

" Your not going to win" She said determinedly. I smiled and gave her arm a quick jerk. She let out a yelp, and I saw tears in her eye's.

" Are you sure about that little bird?" I asked her. She didn't answer instead she bit on the pillow. 'Fine stay silent' I thought to myself. I nibbled on her neck, and I felt her stiffen completely. I kissed the spot, and suckled it until it left a dark mark.

" Blaise!" She called out my name just as I was about to kiss the other side of her neck. I chuckled.

" It seam's were swimming little bird." I said teasingly as I got off her back. I sat at the end of the bed as she slowly turned to face me. She grabbed the side of her neck with her hicky on it in shock.

" You dumb-ass. Does it look like I have a wand to conceal this? And even if I did I can't use magic" she said angrily while pushing me. Had it not been for me grabbing some of the cover's on the bed I would have fallen over. I glared at her.

" You don't want to do that again little bird" I warned her. She gave me a challenging look, and tried to push me again. I grabbed her wrist and held them over her head. She struggled, and tried to pull away.

" Let go of me snake" She said while pulling away. I laughed.

" Back to those nick name's are we? No I don't think I will let you go; unless you apologies." I said comely. She struggled more; this time rubbing against me rather than pulling away.

" When I get free, you are so dead" She threatened. I ignored her comment, and stared her up and down. Her blank tank top was riding up already, and her rubbing her body against mine was making it pull up more. I put both of her wrist in one hand, and with the other poked her stomach. She yelped, and pulled back.

" Now if you want me to let go just apologies, and let you on your merry way" I said smiling at her. Her look of anger, and determination turned to one of sadness, and she wouldn't make eye contact with me.

" I'm sorry Blaise. I was acting childish. I am appalled at my behavior. Will you please let me go?" She asked sincerely, but I still wasn't convinced.

" You know I change my mind; Slytherin's don't really like to just do things for people. We like to have our ego stroked a bit before we a decision of what to do with people." I said in a thoughtful tone. She looked at me, and narrowed her eye's but the words she spoke were edged with awe.

" Blaise the greatest Slytherin; no not just Slytherin the greatest man to ever walk the earth. Even though just being in your presence is a honor, I would love to be let go so I can tell other people about your greatness" I pretended to think about it, and released her wrist.

" You may go spread the word of the glory that is me." I said haughtily. She rolled her eye's, and got off of the bed.

" Your so full of yourself." She said before walking out.

* * *

The pool

The first 20 minute's in the pool was a competition between me and Lylii. First we had a race to see who could get to the pool first; I stumbled, and she beat me to it. Then we had a competition on who could stay under water the longest. I hadn't been under for more than 10 seconds when I shot up out of the water. I couldn't stay under because my skinned burned, and my blood was running cold. So I was more than thankful to just sit, and relax in a pool chair. Tati, and Sky were swimming, Lyl and Iris were chasing Draco Jr. in and out of the pool, Ali and Draco were arguing, and Riley was walking toward me. She sat down by me and looked out at the scene.

" Iris is so lucky" She said while stretching out. I rolled my eye's.

" Yep our mom abandoned her when she was born, and only visits in the summer. Also her dad who only lives ten minutes away never visit's unless he needs to get in contact with her mom. The only people she see's everyday is the house elf's, and servant's. Yep she is living the dream life" I said sarcastically.

" You know exactly why she doesn't live with us" Riley said comely.

" Yeah she isn't born with this curse." I answered. Riley gave me a annoyed look.

" Being Veela is not a curse Blaise. If you know how to handle it" I laughed.

" Don't pretend like you handle it well Riley. You get just as bad as I do when you haven't fulfilled your urges." I said. Veela had to have sex to live; as a teen growing up Veela men't you had to have sex at least 3 times a month; other wise you are like me right now. You burned all over, your blood was cold, your heart rate went down, you lose balance, and after a while you die. When you become a adult you can cut it down to twice a year.

" I handle it well because I actually use the people mom hired for me. Unlike you who just bangs girl's and guy's around the castle. Since when was the last time you got someone to take care of you?" She asked. I sighed, and rolled over.

" Since me and Greengrass broke up" I answered. She let out an angry huff.

" Well does Lylii know about you?" she asked. I shook my head. ' If you tell her she will help you, and if she doesn't then you have the power to make her want to help you' She stated. I looked at her in shock.

" So you want me to rape our friend?" I asked.

" I want you to do what you need to stay alive." She answered before walking away. I turned away. Don't get me wrong I thought about it with Lyl ; more times than I can count. Though I always came back to the same question:

_What would she think of me after-wards?_

I had just gotten Lylii as a friend, and I new she would be a formidable ally in the future. I didn't want to, and didn't think I could afford to lose her. I was still thinking about what to do when I felt something soft land on me. I looked down to see a beach ball in my lap

" Hey; throw is back snake face!" Lylii called out form the pool with iris on her shoulder's.

" Yeah throw it back!" Iris called also. I smiled at them.

" No I don't think so; I think I'm going to keep it" I said before closing my eye's. It wasn't long before I felt two shadow's around my chair.

" Brother may we please have our ball back?" Iris asked sweetly. I shook my head.

" You guys threw it over here" I said matter-of-factly.

" See I told you Blaise wasn't going to give it back. I guess that means we have to tickle it away from him" Lylii said with a sigh. I looked up at her.

" Wait what?" I asked confused.

" Lyl said I could tickle you if you didn't give it back." Iris said while stepping closer.

" Wait let's talk about this. I'm sure we can come to a different conclusion" I said in a panicked tone.

" You had your chance Blaise" Lylii said ominously; then Iris pounced on me.

* * *

Later that night:

" That's why you never kick a wizard on the sidewalk. The end" I finished Iris bed time story. Mom had said she saw some magic in her even if it wasn't Veela magic. So we always told her wizard bed time stories. She yawned.

" I want to here another one" She begged sleepily. I laughed, and kissed her on the cheek.

" Your about to pass out, but I promise to read you one tomorrow." I answered. She sighed.

" Do you think Aunt Lyl will read me one?" She asked. I shrugged.

" We will never know because you are going to bed" I answered sternly. She pouted, then turned over so her back was facing me. I walked to the door.

" Good night, sognatore innocente ( Innocent dreamer) " I said.

" Good night, Mal intrigante ( Evil schemer ) " She answered. I laughed; I had been saying that to her since she was born. I walked out the door, and ran smack into Lyl. She fell to the floor, and looked up at me with wide shocked eye's.

" Merlin Blaise Quidditch made you as hard as a ton of bricks. I swear I thought I had ran into a wall !" She exclaimed. I didn't say anything, but helped her up.

" I think I should retaliate on the attack at the pool" I said while smiling sneakily. Lylii took a step back.

" I didn't do anything to deserve being tickled" She said nervously. I took a step forward and felt a pain course threw my body, and I had to lean all my body on to the wall to hold myself up. Lylii ran to me; a look of pure concern on her face.

" Are you alright Blaise? Do I need to call someone?" She asked frantically. I let out a grunt as I pushed myself off the wall. I gave her as best a reassuring smile you can give someone while your body is quaking.

" I'm fine Little Bird; stop fretting. I just need to get out for a while. I won't be back till around 2 o clock, so my room is open to you" I answered while turning around, and heading for the front door. I knew there was a gay club somewhere close by the name of"" ( Dirty Bang). I needed to get there fast before Riley see's me, and uses her power to make Lylii come to me.

" Are you sure Blaise? If you need a massage or something I'm totally open. I heard that it's good for the body." She offered. A shiver went threw my whole body.

" I'll take a rain check. I just need to go" I answered before stumbling out the door.

* * *

Dirty Bang:

The music had no word's. Just dance worthy beats. Sneaking in was easy; the places here had low security. I was just standing by the bar; holding my torso when the first guy walked by. I looked him over. He was tall, muscles, with a 5 o' clock shadow, black hair, looked to be about 20, and I could tell he had nice sized equipment. I cleared my throat, and he turned and looked at me. As soon as we locked eye's I started sending waves of lust at him, and increasing my pheromone level. He walked over to me, and smiled.

" Hey Jailbait. I'm Phil; what are you doing on the low life side of town?" He asked. His voice was deep, and warm. I smiled back at him.

" You know trying to find some two guys to have fun with tonight. You know anyone else who would want to join?" I asked flirtatiously. He winked at me.

" Sure; let me go get him." He said before walking away. He came back 5 minutes later with this tall skinny blond, who looked to be about 19. Not really my type, but I would have taken anyone. He gave me a shy smile.

" Hi I'm Rick and you are?" He asked. I gave him a small smile.

" Tom. So you guys ready to take it back to one of your places?" I asked eager to leave. Phil smiled widely at me.

" Of course" He answered.


	19. Secretos Derramado

_disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter the goddess J.K Rowlings does_

**Lylii P.O.V**

I woke up at what I thought was the middle of the night but it was really 1:30 ish. I stretched in Blaise's bed which was really to big for one person. I was about to lay back down when I remembered that there was a huge library. I jumped out of bed, grabbed a robe, and tiptoed out the door. I was right to library door when I heard the whispering.

" Ali; stop being mad at me" I knew that whinning from anywhere. It had to be Draco.

" You don't have the right to call me that you bloody wanker" Ali hissed. I looked through the key hole, and saw Draco walk up to Ali, and grabbed her arm.

" Why not? I have been in your life since you were born, and all you do is treat me like dirt" Draco said angrily. Ali tried to jerk her arm, but couldn't get away.

Wham!

Draco grabbed his cheek, and staggered back. Ali burst in to tears.

" You make me sick you prick. You fucking raped me in first year, then you watched as your dad killed my parent's, and you can sit here and say the way I treat you is unjust" Ali yelled in anger. I had to hold back my gasp. I remember first year, I had visited Ali in the nurse wing. She said she didn't know who it was who raped her, but we all knew she was lying. Though we decided not to comment on it.

" Amara I'm sorry for what happened on both account's, but we both no what happened couldn't have been stopped" Draco said while looking down. Ali let out a strangled sob.

" Yes it could have. You could have said no. I wish I had never stopped talking to Aaron" She cried. It took me a moment to place who Aaron was. He was a Slytherin who dated Ali for a few week's but they started to move apart soon after that. Draco looked at her as if she had just grown two heads. He took off his shirt, and turned so his back was facing Ali. There were long scar mark's up and down his back, and burn marks.

" This is what happens when you say no to my father. If I had kept resisting he would have raped you himself, and I didn't want to put you threw that" Draco said quietly. Ali's eye's widened in realization that what he was saying was true. He sat down in a chair, and buried his face in his hands. He started crying to, and Ali slowly walked up to him, and got down on her knees in front of him; tears streaming down her face.

" I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said quietly. She rested her head on his knee. He ran his finger's threw her hair.

" Of course you didn't know. You didn't ask me why. You just hated me." He said trying to hold back his sob's. I don't know how long I watched them. Her resting her head on his knee, and him playing with her hair. I jumped at least three feet when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

" Spying little bird? I thought we were above that." Blaise said teasingly. I looked at him and his teasing smile turned into a frown.

" What's wrong. You look sad" he pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

" Just learning thing's, that I probably should have never heard. It makes me sad to know such bad thing's happened to my friends, and I didn't even try to comfort them" I said looking down. Blaise looked threw the key hole.

" Oh so you learned about the Ali, and Draco thing. I'm surprised it took them this long to resolve that" He said nonchalantly. I looked at him in shock.

" YOU KNEW?" I asked surprised. He nodded.

" Of course I am Draco's best friend of course I know" He said matter-of-factly. That made since; I met Ali in first year; so I would never expect her to tell me everything.

" Did you threaten him?" I asked hopefully. Blaise smiled but didn't answer. He let out a loud yawn.

" Well I'm going to bed" He said while turning away. I raced up to him, and grabbed the end of hi shirt.

" I'm sleeping with you" I said in a tone that said this isn't up for discussion.

" Why?" He asked while walking. I mumbled intangible words under my breath. " What?" He asked.

" imscaredtosleepalone" I said really fast.

" I didn't understand you little bird speak slower." He said. I took a deep breath.

" I don't like to sleep alone, especially if I'm the only one who's bedroom is on the second floor." I said quietly. I felt his body shaking, and at first I thought he was cold till I relised he was trying to hold back laughter. I hit him on his back.

" It's not funny; I have never slept without another heartbeat next to me." I said angrily.

" How?" He asked shocked.

" First year I slept with Snarky cuddled with me. Second year it was Luna, Cho, and Tati. This year it was all those people plus big brother, Sky, sometimes Ali and Riley when Snarky was being social, and last month I spent a lot of time sleeping with you." I said while tightening my grip on the end of his shirt. He didn't say anything. As we walked to his room, I stumbled a few time's and yawned. I needed sleep; NOW. Blaise stopped suddenly, and I ran right into him. He crouched down.

" Get on my back, your making a 5 minute walk take 10 minutes." He said in annoyed tone. Had I not been so tired I would have argued back, but instead just complied with his request. As soon; as he had a hold on me he started walking in a quicker pace than before.

" How come this house is so big. The only things here are house elf's, servant's, and your sister. Her dad doesn't even live here ?" I asked . I thought Blaise was not going to answer, but he let out a deep sigh.

" Her dad only visits when he needs money, and the house is big so Iris doesn't get bored here." He answered. I nuzzled my face in-between his neck, and almost gagged from the smell of cheap cologne, smoke, and alcohol. After sleeping in Blaise's bed for the last few weeks I had gotten use to two smells from him. There was normal school day Blaise. He had a citrus smell from a expensive muggle cologne. It was coupled with a slight smell of strawberry's since Riley bought his shampoo in girly scents. The second smell was his Quidditch smell. He smelled like freshly cut grass, broom wax, and slightly of sweat. Since everyone I hung out with played Quidditch I had become use to the smell.

" Where have you been all night, you smell like a cheap bar" I mumbled against his neck. He shrugged.

" I have been up" He answered as we walked into his bedroom. He lightly closed the door, and I crawled off his back and took off my robe.

" Oh you don't mind me sleeping in your shirt, and boxers do you?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me, and shrugged again, then walked briskly to the shower. I sighed, and slowly dragged myself into his bed. _"This bed is to big"_ I thought to myself as I tossed and turned. Slowly more terrible thoughts crawled into my mind. What if Blaise played a trick on me in my sleep? I asked myself. Well I wouldn't let him. I grabbed a pillow, and slowly made my way out of bed. Thankfully the bathroom door was slightly ajar, and I could slip in easily undetected. I laid my pillow on the floor mat, and grabbed a towel. Yep Blaise wouldn't have a chance to do his plan because I would be waiting for him in the bathroom. I giggled to myself as I made myself comfortable on the floor mat.

" Yep Blaise you won't get me tonight" I whispered.


	20. Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the goddess J.K Rowling does I am so jellin_

**Blaise P.O.V**

I stayed under the hot water for as long as possible. Every part of my body hurt. I wasn't surprised though; when you sleep with guys that don't have the right materials to make the night go smooth it ends up being a giant pain in the ass ( pun intended). Of course it didn't help that even after being completely sated; "little Blaise" wanted to have another go when he saw Little Bird in my clothes. While he may have been ready for it; the rest of my body was not, so I had to get away from her for a while to come down. I was lucky that always being ready for more "action" was the only part of being a Veela I inherited. Riley got the whole; when I get angry I turn into a harpy and shoot fire from my hands things. Which is why mom made her take yoga, and she meditated a lot. I laughed when I rembered the time she lost her cool when she was 8. We had to get all new furniture, and replace a few wood walls. I grabbed the towel, and dried myself off in the bathtub; it was a old habit. Mom always complained that we dripped to much water on the floor, so this was the solution. I rapped the towel tightly around my waist, and stepped out onto the bathroom floor. Almost stepping on a sleeping Little Bird in the process.

" What the hell?" I asked myself, as I looked down at her. She was curled up tightly with the towel rapped around her. The pillow's she was laying on were sliding off of the mat, and on to the cold tiled floor. I grabbed my clothes, and quietly walked back into the shower. I dressed quickly; only throwing on a pair of swim trunks, and boxers. I stepped out, and picked Lylii up off the floor in a fireman's hold. I opened the door, and laid her gently back on the bed. I got into bed and lifted the cover's on both of us. As if I was a homing device she scooted all the way over to my side, and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm's around her. It wasn't long after that when I fell asleep.

A few hours later

I woke up angrily to constant knocking on the door. I looked over at the clock; 8:30. I laid my head back down.

" Go away; it's to dam early!" I yelled The knocking became more urgent.

" You should go get that" Lylii said quietly. I looked over at her. Her eye's were still closed, but there was a unmistakable smile.

" If I don't they will go away." I answered loudly.

" Fat Chance!" A familiar voice said outside the door. Lylii opened her eye's now, and jumped out of the bed.

" OH CRAP! Me and Riley had shopping plan's. She is probably looking for me." She said urgently as she walked to the bathroom." Tell her I'll be ready in a few, and ask her to bring some clothes for me." She finished as she closed the door. I slowly got out of bed, and unlocked the door.

" Must you ruin a good sleep?" I asked groggily as I opened the door. Riley smiled at me.

" Where you look better than yesterday. What did you do?" She asked as she pushed passed me, and sat on the bed.

" What do you think I did Riley?" I asked. The sound of the shower was loud, and I could here muffled singing in the bathroom. Riley smiled widely.

" Well whoever you did, it seems you brought them back. That's very rare unless… She is your mate" she said sneakily. I grabbed a pillow and whacked her over the head with it.

" I left them both at the other one's house, and neither was my mate" I answered while laying back down.

" OHH so you had a threesome?" She asked excitedly. Riley always slept with the people mom got for her, so it was interesting hearing about people she would never sleep with in a million years.

" Yes it was a threesome, one of them had toy's, and the other had a lot of stamina. It made up for the fact that they were both on the small side" I answered comely. I heard the shower water cut off, but there was still a muffled singing.

" Ahhh so it was two guy's. I bet they enjoy yourself. Anyway I came here to ask you a question" She said getting to the point.

" I have seen Lyl" I said.

" Of course you have. That's not why I am here, but what I have to ask is about Lyl" She said. I rolled my eye's.

" I haven't told her yet. But I will soon; today; I promise" I said as the door to the bathroom opened.

" _I keep running, she keeps on chasing. Reminds me all the time; no matter where you go I'll always be watching you_" Lylii sang as she stepped out of the bathroom. She had on my purple robe; the sleeves had been pushed backed. Her hair was in a ponytail Riley gave me a cheeky smile.

" Well now is your time bro. Don't blow it" She looked over towards Lyl " Hey I'm going to go get your clothes. In the mean time Blaise has something very important to tell you." She said then practically ran out the door; closing it with a slam. Lylii smiled at me.

" Hey I put on another pair of your boxer's. Also I hope you didn't mind me wearing robe." She said. I shrugged.

" It doesn't matter how I feel; you did it so I can't do anything about it" I answered while laying back down on the bed. Lylii laughed.

" Why do you think I didn't ask before I put them on." She said laughingly. I shrugged.

" You forgot. So what are you and Riley going shopping for?" I asked. Lyl rolled her eye's.

" I know you don't really care. Stop beating around the bush, and tell me what you need to" She said in a no nonsense tone. I sighed, and motioned her toward me. When she was close enough, I gently sat her on the edge of the bed bye me, and told her everything about me being a Veela, and Riley, and my mom being one to.

" Also every Veela has a mate. If that mate dies than a part of the Veela dies a little to." I finished. Lyl looked at me her eye's wide with surprise.

" So does the mate have to be Veela?" She asked. I shook my head.

" No not always." I answered. Lyl was taking it the same way she would if she was learning about this in class.

" How do know who your mate is?" She asked with a fierce interest. I smiled at her interest.

" I heard it has something to do with mind blowing sex. You will have the feeling that you were made for her, and she will have the feeling she was made for her. You will mix together body and soul. Mind and Mind" I answered.

" Ok so let me go through my mind, and repeat back what you told me. You, Riley, and your mom are Veela's but you didn't get the destructiveness. You have to have sex to survive, and you all have a mate. Your mom hired people to sleep with you, but you don't like it so you sleep with girl's at school; though that is becoming a pain." She summarized what I told her. I nodded.

" Correct little bird" She gave me a look of deep thought; I could almost see the gears turning in her head, and the light bulb pop on when she had an idea.

" I can definitely help you with the girl thing." She said excitedly. I looked at her with a small smile.

" And how little bird; do you plan on doing that?" I asked. She gave me a bright smile.

" You could have sex with me whenever you need to. Then you won't have to sleep with clingy school kids, or people you don't even know" She said as if it was the brightest idea ever. I was so shocked I was speechless for a while. I shook my head.

" You have got to be kidding me." I said. Lylii pouted.

" I am so not kidding Zabini. This is a perfect plan. This gives me a reason to never sleep alone, and you don't have to fight off all the girls you slept with." She said. I rolled my eye's.

" That's not why Violet. Was it not you who said she wanted to wait till you were married?" I asked. She giggled.

" I'm not a virgin Blaise. I just didn't want you to think that I would let you get your way with me just because we became friends. Though now that I know that it keeps you alive…" Lylii crawled on me; stratteling me, and leaned down to my ear. " I am more inclined to finish what we started" she whispered.

" Little bird we both know this is wrong" I said. Of course the erection I was getting didn't go with my statement at all. Lyl knew this completely, and gave me a cheeky smile.

" Why is this wrong Blaise?" She asked quietly while trailing her finger's down my chest. Had this not been such a intense moment I may have laughed. Normally I was the one seducing, not being seduced.

" We just started being friends Lylii. Do you want to ruin it with sex?" I asked. Ok Lame excuse , but the only thing I could think of when most of the blood was rushing from my brain to a lower part of my body. Her finger's went lightly over my belly button.

" Terrible excuse Blaise. Is there something your not telling me? Do you not find me attractive?" She asked. She moved her hand's off me, I closed my eye; and let out a relieved sigh. When I reopened my eye's I almost choked on my own tongue. Lylii was pulling off my robe.

" Lyl- What are-!" My cry of surprise was cut off when she took off her robe, and exposed her bare chest.

" So Blaise do you find me unattractive?" She asked quietly. I didn't say anything, just grabbed her chin, and brought her mouth to mine, claiming it. This time she didn't try to stop my tongue from entering her mouth. I sat up, and wrapped my arm's around her deepening the kiss. I pulled her away, and looked her in the eye.

" Whatever happens we take 50 50 responsibility deal?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

" Fine. Also this can't affect my grade's at all." She said. I gave her a cheeky smile.

" So my life is worth less than grade's?" I asked. Lylii smiled back at me.

" No, but the grade's were with me first." She answered. I twisted her around so she was the one laying down, and I was the one on top. I flicked my thumb over one of her nipple's .

" Ah" She let out a gasp, and I laughed..

" When I'm done your going to reprioritize." I said. She gave me a questioning look.

" I doubt that. Ravenclaw's are almost as hard to please as Slytherin's." She said matter-of-factly. I massaged her chest, and arched her back against my hand.

" I am very good at pleasing people." I growled. Instead of answering she let out a moan of pleasure. I flicked my tongue over her peaked right nipple. She cried out. I kissed her throat, and nibbled on the same spot. It wasn't long before I had a dark mark on her skin. I kissed down her body till I got to the waist band of my boxers. I looked up at Lyl and wasn't surprised to see her look down at me with lust filled eye's. I smiled at her, and bit the waist band. I gave her a playful look as she gasped in surprise.

" What the heck are you doing Blaise?" She asked. I dragged the waist band down with me teeth. I stopped at her feet and looked up.

" I didn't take you as a heart person" I said jokingly while pulling down my boxers. Right above Lyl's opening there was a heart trimmed there. I started trying to position myself over her, as I was kissing her neck Lylii smiled, then she frowned.

" Did you bring any protection?" She asked suddenly. I stopped what I was doing, and paused for a moment.

" Damn" I cursed before falling over to lay by her. She sighed.

" So I guess that is a no?" She asked. I nodded my head, and frowned.

" Sorry about that, but you know I still have this problem, and you can help me with it." I pointed my face near the erection. She laughed.

" If I'm not getting my fix, your not getting yours." She answered. She grabbed my robe, and got out of bed.

" Where are you going?" I asked.

" I'm going to find your sister, and get some clothes." She answered cheekily as she walked out the door.


	21. Dressing room LURV

_disclaimer: I do not own HP the goddess J.K rowling on the other hand does._

**Lylii P.O.V **

" Mommy, I can go to the Bermuda triangle next year" I said on the phone to my mother. After having a chat with Riley about me and Blaise's plan I decided to stay with my them for the rest of the summer. Right now I had to tell my parents without telling them the whole plan.

" We have been planning this for month's munchkin" My mom said on the other end. I sighed.

" I don't want to go though mommy. I really want to visit Italy. I have never been before. I want to see the sight's, and eat every piece of food I can get my hand's on." I said smiling. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Blaise holding a bikini that was so small I was sure it was illegal to wear in some places. I grabbed a hanger by me, pointed to him, then my head. I started to pretend to bash my skull in with it.

" So I guess you can stay, but you have to call me as soon as you get there" My mom said suddenly.

" I promise. I love you mommy" I said.

" Love you to munchkin. Be blessed"

" Same to you" I answered before hanging up the phone. I looked back at my shopping companions.

" You still call your mom mommy?" Riley asked. I nodded

" She calls me munchkin." I answered. Blaise chuckled.

" You more like a bear cub than a munchkin… that's your new nickname Lyl-bear" He said laughing. I punched him in the shoulder lightly.

" Over my dead body" I said while reaching for the bathing suit's I had already picked out from his hand's. He grabbed my hand with his free hand, and pulled me to his body. I looked up at him, and smiled shyly, unsure what was happening.

" You only have one" He said absent-mindedly. I looked at him confused

" What?" I asked.

" You only have one dimple. I wasn't sure whether or not I was right when I made the assumption because you hardly ever smile at me." he said.

" Oh" I said quietly. I felt the tension from not finishing our act before between us, and it was making me extremely uncomfortable. I heard someone clear their throat, and it was like a spell had been broken. Blaise let me go, and I took two steps back.

" Well that was extremely awkward, so lets forget about it. How about trying on these bathing suit?" Riley said happily. I gave her a half smile, and trotted off of to the changing rooms. All of the women one was completely occupied so I decided go into the family one. I stripped quickly keeping on only my underwear, and checked myself in the mirror. My boobs weren't small, but they were perky; my stomach was flat, but not to skinny; my curves were slight, but not disproportional. All in all I was a ok looking girl I mean beside's my attitude I was practically average. I noticed the hicky on my neck, and the memories from earlier flooded back. I heard a knock on the door, and it broke me out of a trance.

" Sorry occupied" I called out while grabbing my first swim suit. The knocking came again this time more urgent. I sighed, put the top of the bathing suit over my chest, and opened the door.

" Damn it I sai-" I cut off my sentence when I saw who it was. Blaise was leaning lazily against the back wall.

" Is that how you talk to all friends?" He asked. I looked around, and when I didn't see anyone pulled him in.

" Your trying to get us kicked out of this place" I whispered so no one near us would here.

" It's the family room, I will just say I am your brother" He said while walking toward me. I backed up a couple of steps.

" Yes people would totally mistake us for siblings" I said sarcastically. The back of my legs hit the changing bench, and I fell down.

" I'll tell them we are adopted" He said nonchalantly as he grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me down sideway.

" What the heck are you doing?' I asked shocked. He gave me a sneaky smile.

" You said to get what I want, you have to be done first" He said. I rolled my eye's.

" This is a clothing store, they don't cell protection" I gave him a grin that I hoped was cocky.

" Do you really think I have the title Sex god for nothing?" He asked.

" I thought that was Draco. Of course I don't know from experience" I said.

" We share the title when it seems appropriate. And when we both don't want a chick we try to tell the other that the other is better at it." He explained, while absently mindedly making patterns on my stomach. I felt my self tremble, and his smile widened into a grin.

" That's kind of mean to the girl isn't it. I mean if you don't like why just not sleep with her at all." I said trying to keep my train of thought. His fingers dipped lower, right on the waist band of my underwear.

" Lylii, I was wondering something" He said in a low tone.

" Hmm?"

" When I came in here you had a slight wet spot on your underwear. What exactly were you thinking about before I showed up?" He asked. I didn't answer, and looked away. 'No answer; then maybe I just have to remind you." His finger's entered me and I cried out louder than expected. ' Shhh you don't anyone to hear do you?' He asked teasingly as he pumped in and out of me. I bit down on the side of my hand to muffle my cry's of pleasure. He flicked his thumb over my nub, and I bit down hard enough that I was tasting blood on my hand. He started pumping faster, and I could feel little shock waves going throughout my body. I was going to orgasm soon. He crawled up to me removed my hand, and fiercely kissed me. I closed my eye's, and cried out his name as I came. I opened my eye's and saw him staring at my face.

" What?" I asked when his staring was making me extremely nervous. He smiled at me, and started kissing down my stomach. I felt my body start to relaxed more . 'what is he doing now?' I asked myself. I felt his tongue go over my slit, and my body bunched up. When he was done he looked over me, and smiled.

" You taste a lot better than a lot of other girls." He said teasingly. I rolled my eye's though I felt a small twinge of haughtiness.

" I do a lot of things better than other girls." I said while sitting up. He lifted one eyebrow.

" Then why don't you prove it little bird. I have not had a good hand job in months."

" You are so on"


	22. Good day turned Bad

_disclaimer: I do not own HP J.K Rowlings does_

**Blaise P.O.V**

" Well your not terrible" I said as Lylii started trying on bathing suit. She clicked her tongue.

" Your eye's were closed so long I though u passed out. Don't think I didn't hear that sigh of pleasure that came from your lips." She said. I groaned, cause I had to admit to my-self that as far as hand jobs go this one was pretty freaking awesome. She was putting on a simple black bikini, with light blue flowers. She looked extremely shy in it.

" No" I said from the bench I was resting on comfortably. She turned around, and frowned.

" Yes you did you liar" She said. I shook my head.

" No I mean that bathing suit. To pull off a bikini you need to have confidence in it. You look like you want to find a towel to cover you as soon as possible." I said matter-of-factly.

" Yeah I'm not a big fan of them. I tried this one on a whim." I nodded my head knowingly. The next one had swim short's, and was a bit tiny.

" Your showing to much, instead of sexy you look like a tramp." I said. She let out a huff of agitation, and started stripping it off.

" Your so damn picky" She grumbled. I ignored her.

" So you said your not a virgin. Who took it from you?" I asked nonchalantly. She didn't say anything at first, and I thought she wasn't going to answer. She let out a deep sigh.

" Cedric Diggory" She said quietly. I almost jumped up off bench.

" Tatiana's step-brother. You slept with Tatiana's step brother?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded her head.

" I didn't mean to. It just kind of happened." She said tryna explain. I rolled my eye's.

" Oh so you both just happen to see each other naked, and his dick just pulled him in your snatch." I said with more venom then I thought would come out. She turned toward me completely topless, hands on hips with a angry look on your face.

" Listen to me you vile, ignoramus. I don't get on to you about every floozy I have had the displeasure of hearing about that you slept with. So don't give me crap about the one guy I have ever slept with in my life." She said angrily. I barely could pay attention to what she was saying.

" Foul. I call a time out. You cant argue half naked it's not fair at all. Put on a top, and we will discuss this again." I said. I almost walked out, but I didn't want it to look like I was backing down. ( because I definitely was not) Lylii turned around angrily, and grabbed a pink bathing suit with bright purple stars. She hurriedly put it on, and turned to face me.

" So what do you think Mr. Cynical ?" She asked. I looked her up, and down.

" It's fine" I all but snarled. Lyl gave me a satisfied look, took of the bathing suit, then put back on her normal clothes.

" Thanks, now since you wanna act like a big bitch. Take my bathing suit to the cashier, and pay for it with your money." She commanded. I looked at her in disbelief.

" Um Hell no" I said.

" Did you not hear me. You wanna act like A bitch I'm going to treat you as if you were my bitch. And as the person in charge of this, I say pay for my damn suit." She said angrily. I shook my head; I could tell Lylii was beyond pissed, but I was not going to be bossed around. I was about to say something when I heard a knock on the dressing room door.

" Hey Sky said dinner is ready so we need to hurry up" Riley said outside the door.

" Ok. I'm just gonna get Blaise to pay for my suit, then we will be ready." Lyl said before giving me a angry look.

Back at the House:

Somehow I ended up paying for her suit. After a few quick hi's, we both sat down ready to dig in to our food that Sky had made. We had a home made marble cake with vanilla icing, and two pizza's. One pepperoni, and one cheese.

" Did you have fun shopping?" Ali asked with a mouthful of pizza. Lylii gave her a tight lipped smile.

" Of course Blaise even paid for my suit. Isn't he a gentlemen" The last part was said with a heavy amount of sarcasm. I felt a kick under the table, and looked over at Draco. He passed his napkin to me, and written on it was: _What the hell did you do?_ I shrugged, and returned to my pizza. Soon I needed a napkin, and couldn't reach them myself. Unfortunately Lylii was closes to the napkins.

" Little bird, can you pass me the napkins?" I asked. Lylii kept eating; ignoring me. I saw a look go through the table. The only person who seemed to not notice it was Iris. Riley grabbed her plate, and Iris's . Iris looked up completely confused.

" Come on. Sitting here is boring; let's go finish our food in the TV room." Riley said while helping the little girl from the table. Iris frowned.

" You just don't want me to see the fight." Iris pouted. Riley rolled her eye's.

" If it's as bad as I think it might be; you will be able to hear it in the TV room. Now start hauling your little booty to the TV room" Riley said, and Iris starting walking while mumbling under her breath.

" Lyl please pass me the napkins?" I asked again. I could feel my patience thinning. Lylii looked at me, and narrowed her eye's. She grabbed her empty plate, and stood up.

" Sky please save me a piece of cake. If I am needed I will be in the library" She said before walking to the kitchen. When she was out of ear-shot everyone looked at me with accusing looks.

" What happened?" Sky asked in shock.

" Yeah she looked ready to kill you" Tati said.

" I didn't do anything. I was just slightly miffed when I found out who took her virginity." I said. Everyone's face took on a new awe.

" I don't know who would want to bang the nerd" Draco said jokingly. I felt a course of anger shoot through me, and had to bite my tongue to keep a remark from slipping out. Luckily Ali hit him at that moment.

" You definitely don't know Lyl then. Personally I'm not surprised at all. So who was the lucky boy?" Ali asked. I looked at Lylii's friends at the table, and realized if they didn't already know she didn't want them to know. I sighed.

" I can't tell you. It's a secret." I said before getting up. " Now if you will excuse me, I will go find, and talk to little bird" I left out of the dining room as comely as I could, while still going as fast as possible.


	23. Animal

_Disclaimer: SO I do not own HP J.K Rowlings does ***shrug*** Oh well_

**authors note: The song is_ Animal_ by_ Ke$ha (Billboard Remix)_**

**Lylii's P.O.V**

" Stupid boy. Acting like I'm the slut because I slept with one boy, when he slept with at least 50 girls. Criticizing everyone one of the suit's I picked out. Making it hard for me to read, because I can't get his stupid self out my head" I grumbled as I was picking books off the shelf. I saw a particularly colorful book, but couldn't reach it. " Stupid book. To damn high" I said angrily while getting on my tip-toes. Which is kind of hard while you have ten more books in your hand. A hand shot over my shoulder, and grabbed the book with ease. I lowered my stack of books, down and saw the face of the boy I had been mumbling about. Blaise know it all, stupid, man slag Zabini. I quickly grabbed the book from him, and made my way over to a chair. I sat my books on the floor, sat in the chair, threw my feet over the arm, and cracked open a book. The name of the book was called _Hunting Ground _by _Patricia Briggs. _It was a werewolf novel with Romance, and violence; my absolute favorite type.

" So your not going to say thank you for me getting down your book?" Blaise asked. I didn't answer just stuck to reading my book. The vampires were throwing there meal in the lake, and discussing a previous kill. All of a sudden my book went flying across the room, and I looked up at Blaise angrily.

" What the Hell is your problem?" I asked angrily.

" What the hell is my problem? What the hell is your problem. Why are you being so pissy, I bought the bathing suit what else do you want?" He asked. I shook my head.

" I want a damn apology. Acting like your so High and Mighty all because I slept with one guy. How do you think you can get away with that when you are a man-slag. You're one of the most known man slag in our entire school." I said this while turning over, so that I was stomach down on the chair. I noticed it had started to rain, and I begged to Merlin that it didn't start thundering. I heard Blaise sigh.

" I'm really sorry little bird. I guess when you told me it kind of threw me off" Blaise said. It still didn't sound sincere. " Do you forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

" No" I mumbled with my mouth against the chair.

BOOM!

The first clap of thunder was loud enough to make me jump, and yelp. After a few second's of silence I composed myself.

" So your afraid of being alone, and thunder…. Hmm." Blaise said thoughtfully.

" Thunder does not scare me. I just respect it's loudness" I explained. I felt a hand travel up my side's, and end over my bra on the _ side.

" Your heart is beating like a race horse" He murmured.

" Get your hand off my boob" Even though I said it there was no power in my voice. Even so he moved his hand.

" Well since you don't seem to be in a talkative mood. I'm going to go" He turned in the direction of the door.

BANG!

This had me jumping out of my seat, and clutching on to Blaise's shirt sleeve.

" Don't leave without me" I whimpered. Blaise smiled down at me, and I frowned back.

" Your so scared. It's all most cute little bird" He said in a teasing tone.

" I hate you" I said while looking down. The thunder came again this time with a flash of lightening; causing the electricity to go out, and I tightened my grip. Blaise led me out of the room with only bumping into a few pieces of furniture. As we were walking to his room I could feel my composure slipping little by little. I did the only thing I really could do in this moment, which was whisper/sing words to a song.

" _I am in love, with what we are_

_Not what we should be._

_And I am, I am star struck with every part_

_Of this whole story._

_So if it's just tonight, the animal inside._

_Let it live then die. Like it's the end of time._

_Like everything inside. Let it live then die._

_This is our last chance. Give me your hands._

_Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light._

_The night is fading. Heart is racing._

_And I just come to love you like were gonna die._"

I felt eye's on me, and we had stopped walking. I looked up at my guide.

" You have a nice voice" He said quietly.

" Thanks" I said trying to fight back a smile. We finally made it back to his room with minimal damage to the things in the house. Blaise pulled away, and went to crawl under his bed. He crawled out with a giant flashlight.

" Something to clear away the darkness." He said flicking on the flashlight in my direction. I covered my face, and he lowered it. I walked to the window, and opened his curtains.

" It doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime" I said re-closing the curtains. I stripped down to my bra and knickers.

" Going to bed so early?" he asked as I crawled under his covers. I nodded, and he shrugged, and started to climb in with me. He had his back facing me, and it took every ounce of will-power not to snuggle up against him.

" What did we stop at the gas station for?" I asked quietly. He didn't turn around.

" I was hoping that this argument would be settled by tonight, and we can have the fun we have been putting off." He answered. I closed my eye's, and tried to go to sleep but music was playing through my head.

_I'm not asleep. I'm up for the fight._

_Into the magic._

I leaned over, and kissed him on the neck. I heard him groan slightly but he didn't turn around. I nipped slightly, and he finally turned around, and his eye's were filled with lust.

" Is this your way of saying you forgive me?" He asked. I gave him a small smile, and attacked his mouth.

_And I don't, want the concrete.I am alive._

After what seemed an eternity of snogging, he pulled away reluctantly, and started pulling off his boxers, and opened his bottom drawer on the nightstand. I turned around quickly threw off my bra. When he got back in bed he starting kissing, me everywhere. Everywhere his mouth was my skinned seemed to burn slightly.

_Come's with the tragedy. _

He pulled down my underwear, and I made a small sound of protest, which he silenced with a kiss. As we snogged he slid into me.

_So if it's just tonight,The animal inside,Let it live and die._

I met him thrust for thrust, kiss for kiss. It was rough and aggressive completely different than my first time which was sweet and gentle. I was not at all surprised that my first time with Blaise wasn't even nearly the same as Cedric.

_This is our last chance, Give me your hands. '_

_Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light. _

_The night is fading, heart is racing. _

_Now just come and love me like we're gonna die_

I felt as if I was loosing myself to Blaise, and I'm sure that part of me was. I cried out his name as I came, and he came soon after me.

_This is our last chance, Give me your hands. _

_'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light. _

_The night is fading, heart is racing. _

_Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. _

After words when Blaise had fell asleep I laid on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Learning the pattern of his breathing. His arm's were wrapped around me, and I couldn't keep the big Cheshire grin from my face.

" Blaise" I whispered his name. He didn't move, didn't make a sound, and I'm sure it was probably for the best. I kissed his cheek and happily sunk into the oblivion of sleep.


	24. Mate

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter The Goddess J.K Rowling's does. _

**Author's note: I am SOOOO sorry for the long delay you guy's. I have been typing three other stories, studying for a important test, and getting ready for the last Harry Potter. I promise to try to update sooner. Also for those that read my other Fanfic I am working as hard as possible on the next chapter. It should be up sometimes next week or maybe tonight if I can type fast enough. So after reading this LONNNNGGGGGG author's note you can now get to the story :D. ENJOYY.**

* * *

**Blaise P.O.V**

I hesitantly opened my eye's. I felt a pressure on a my chest, and looked down to see Lyl laying their with her eye's close. I ran my finger's gently through her hair, and she stretched and resituated herself. Even though her eye's were closed I could tell that she was as awake as I was. I gently laid her down on the pillow next to mine, and made a move to get out of bed. I felt her grip on my arm slightly, and turned to look at her. She tugged it slightly and wrapped it around her waist. I cuddled with her for a while until I heard the knock on the door.

" Blaise ! Blaise! May I come in?" Iris asked from outside the door. The doorknob jiggled, and I was happy that I locked the door last night.

" Well I guess that's my cue to go take a shower" Lylii said while stretching. She leaned in to give me what started to be a quick kiss but what ended up being a full blown level five snog session I rolled over onto my back while we were kissing which pulled Lyl on top of me. Every time she tried to pull away I playfully nipped on her bottom lip; bringing her back in for more. The twisting on the doorknob became more urgent, and I sighed as Lylii pulled away.

" Blaise; Let. Me. In.!" Iris sounded almost distraught.

" Fine give me a minute! " I called out as Lylii climbed off of me, and stepped gingerly on the cold wood floor. I watched her as she made her way to the bathroom, and got up once she closed the door. I picked up a pair of baggy pant's not even bothering to look for my boxer's, and I put them on. I slid Lylii's clothes' under my bed with my foot, and opened the door. Iris rushed in like a bat out of hell. She jumped on my bed, and I sat on the end.

" Where's Lyl? ?" She asked urgently. At that moment the shower cut on causing Iris to jump.

" She's in the shower. Do you know that if you go get Lylii her clothes' out of he room she will probably take you out" I said trying to convince my little sister to leave. She gave me a thoroughly confused look.

" But Blaise she has clothes' in here. I saw them when I was peeking through the key whole. Also when I become her age will I have boobs; or will I have to wait till I am fifteen like mommy?" She asked. I rolled my eye's and let out a deep breath.

" I will get you the answer to this question if you go get Lyl some clothes'." I bargained. She shrugged and climbed off the bed.

" Do you want me to do mommy's rule?" She asked.

" What's mommy's rule?" I wondered. I wasn't so much dreading the answer so much as I was expecting something completely ridiculous.

" Well mommy says when a guy stay's over that if she ask me to get her something the less material the better" She answered. I face palmed myself. Leave it to my mother to already teach my little sister bad habits. After a few second's I shook my head.

" Pick out whatever you find suitable Iris." I answered. She smiled and skipped out of the room closing the door loudly behind her. After she left I grabbed a pillow and slammed my head into it; cursing every part of my blood line, and every part of my body. This thing with Lylii was suppose to be a fun thing until I could find my mate; not a she is my mate thing. I almost screamed into the pillow had I not thought that was an incredibly un-Slytherin thing to do. I heard a knock on the door, and threw the pillow back to the head of the bed. Before I could say anything Riley walked in with a strapless pink dress' knickers' and a bra covering her face; and a pink hair band with a bow on top on her head..

" Is everyone decent in here?" She asked. I rolled my eye's, and slammed my back against the bed.

" Yes I'm decent. What do you want?" I asked annoyed. She laid the dress down on the bed, and put the headband on top of it.

" I saw Iris in Lyl's room getting clothes. I didn't want her to walk in on anything a five year old shouldn't see. So I offered to bring the clothes in myself. What's wrong with you ? Shouldn't you be happy; I mean you did just get laid?" She asked confused. I

Grabbed the pillow again, and slammed it into my face a few times.

" Everything got screwed up." I said quietly. Riley gave a more confused look.

" What was Lyl bad in bed or something? Though if she is I am surprised because I always took her as a 'freak in the sheet's' type of girl" Riley said. I threw the pillow at her face and glared angrily.

" Thanks for telling me that's the air my mate gives off. I'll be sure to tell her that on when I'm breaking the news to her. ' Oh Lyl one you're my mate, and two my sister thinks you're a closet freak' Yeah I'm sure she would love to hear that" I said sarcastically. Riley looked at me with a smirk on her face.

" I knew it; I knew it since the day we saw her at the train station. You didn't believe me; I said it and you said and I quote ' Who that gangly looking thing over there. She's only worth a shag and that's about it' Who would have thought I would be right; well I knew I would be right but I mean. Well you know what I mean-"

" Riley!" I exclaimed sharply cutting her off.

" What?" She asked.

" Just; stop talking and leave" I said feeling more annoyed than when we started this conversation. She sighed, and patted my leg.

" Don't stress bro; didn't mom ever tell you that everything happens for a reason?" She asked sympathetically. Before I could answer the bathroom door opened and Lyl stepped out with a towel wrapped around her; she saw the expression on me and Riley's faces and hers took on a look of panic.

" What happened? Did something happen to Iris?" She asked concerned. Riley shook her head.

" No umm you see." Riley struggled to find an excuse to what was going on.

" My favorite Quidditch player quit." I interjected quickly. A look of relief flooded her face, but she tried to hide it.

" Oh well I mean it's not that bad Blaisey-boo. I'm sure that you will like another Quidditch player." She tried to say sympathetically.

" Blaisey-boo?" Riley asked confused. Lylii nodded.

" I was trying to think of a nickname that is embarrassing for Blaise since he always calls me Little bird. I came up with Blaisey-boo." She answered smiling smugly. I frowned at her.

" Call me that and public Lyl, and it will be the end for you." I warned. She shrugged, and sat on the bed by me.

" Then it was a good life while it lasted." She teased. Riley rolled her eye's and started heading for the door; before she walked out she had one more thing to say.

" Oh and Lylii; Iris picked out that outfit. I know it's kind of pink but a five year old picked it out." Lylii nodded as she walked out. As soon as she left Lylii laid down by me and curled up close to me.

" So Blaisey-boo what's the real reason you looked so down?" She asked.

" Besides the fact that you are naked under that towel, and we are only talking; not much really." I answered teasingly. She gave me a skeptical look, and I grabbed her towel, and tugged on it. She squealed and smacked my hand.

" Um no" She said sitting up. I sat up, and leaned on my hand.

" What? I'm just trying to help what's bothering me" I said innocently. She playfully hit me.

" I have things to do; besides I just took a shower" She said about to get up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back on to the bed with me. I pulled her into a kiss. First she didn't put any effort into the kiss, but soon she kissed me with a small amount of force. My tongue glided over her bottom lip and she gave me easy access. Instead of a wrestle for dominance like I expected she let me take over. My tongue went over every section of her mouth it could. She tasted minty ; which means she probably just brushed them. When the need for air became to great I pulled away. She let out a small sound of protest and I smirked.

" Now is what you have to do so important?" I asked.

" I promised" She said; but she sounded unsure. I kissed her neck slowly.

" You can break a promise; and if your worried about the shower thing I can clean you off with my tongue" I said. She didn't answer; just let out a breathy moan. I smiled knowing that I had trapped her from leaving. I was just about to remove the towel when there was another knock on the door. " Damn!" I swore before laying back down on the bed. Lylii clutched back tightly at her towel.

" Lylii; Ali say's we need to hurry up. She want's to go out sight seeing early" Tati's voice said from outside. Lylii got up and grabbed her clothes'.

" Kay give me like five minutes." She answered back.

" I hate your friends; I hate my sister's; and I definitely hate that towel" I said angrily. She giggled and kissed me on the cheek.

" I'll be back tonight. You and Draco don't wait up for us. Kay" She said before going back into the bathroom to get dress.


End file.
